Gravity Falls: Sinnoh Adventure
by 087-B
Summary: With family permission, the Pines kids and Soos go out to Sinnoh on their Pokemon adventures. But something is amiss. Contains rare cases of language. Rated T to be safe. Also may have spoilers for Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. (Over 500 Views!)
1. Prologue

**Something I have been wanting to write for quite a while. I am a HUGE Gravity Falls fan, and a huge Pokemon fan. I grew up watching the 2****nd**** Season of Pokemon up until the Unova Arc Ending, but the first games I've ever played of Pokemon were Diamond and Pearl. I grew up with Generation 4 as that's what got me into Pokemon.**

**When Gravity Falls debuted on television, I thought it was an incredible show. I watched it until the end of Season 1 and I happily await Season 2. Considering the fact that mysterious entities and people appear throughout the course of the show, I thought to myself, It wouldn't be surprising if Pokemon made an appearance in Gravity Falls.**

**But I've rambled too long. Just as a note, the main characters will only catch Pokemon from Generations 1, 2, 3, and 4, considering this takes place in the Sinnoh region. Their will be 1 exception with a Generation 6 Pokemon, however. Pokemon from Gen 5 and 6 will appear under the ownership of trainers, maybe gym leaders to mix it up. The plot for this story will carry heavily from Platinum more than Diamond and Pearl, but it will incorporate all 3 games, even if they have similar plots.**

**Now, to begin with a hefty introduction!**

_Prologue: Road to the Sinnoh Region_

It was a normal, sunny day in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Actually, it was anything but normal, as usual. A big attraction in the town of Gravity Falls was the Mystery Shack, under the ownership of Stanford Pines. Originally his own home, he had converted it into a tourist attraction to make profit and sell merchandise. The Mystery Shack's main gag was to show off "mythological creatures," most of which are just fake sculptures and pictures put together by Stanford himself. He normally ran it with only 2 other employees, Wendy, a teenager who worked as the cashier, and Jesus, or "Soos," a "man-child" who worked many odd jobs around the Mystery Shack. This changed one summer, when Stanford's great-nephew and great-neise came to visit.

The two kids in question are Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, two "biological twins." Although different genders, the two are very much alike. For example, they are the same age and they look similar in some ways. Bothe of them were 12 at the time (with Dipper being "5 minutes older" than Mabel) their biggest adventure began.

One day, while the two were working at the Mystery Shack, their great-uncle Stanford (who will be referred to as Stan from now on) had gone out in to the woods, trying to think of a new attraction to add to the Mystery Shack.

"Maybe a… steak mixed with a dinosaur? T-Bone Rex? Nah, that's not gonna work…" He said to himself. He had rambled and walked at least a few miles from the shack. He continued rambling before he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Dang, my knee…" Stan said to himself, before getting up. "What the- a briefcase?" Stan picked up the briefcase he tripped over. He saw it had a lock on it. Knowing he couldn't open it without the key, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a screw driver. He jammed the it into the lock and broke the briefcase open, revealing 3 round red balls with white bottoms. A black line ran through the middle, which centered into a round white button.

"What are these things?" Stan thought. He picked one up and tried to break it open with the screwdriver but to no avail. He sighed, but decided to take them with him anyway.

He walked back to the shack, but on his way back, he felt like he was being watched. He walked into an open clearing before being ambushed. A giant red spider like creature burst out of the bushes into the clearing. It had 4 legs and 2 long spikes on its back. The spider approached Stan. Frightened, Stan picked up one of the balls.

"Stay back!" He yelled. He chucked the ball towards the spider. It bounced off of its head and opened up. Stan was shocked to see a beam of white light emerge from inside of the ball. It hit the ground and vanished revealing a small, orange chimp with fire where its tail should be.

"Chimchar!" The chimp happily shouted. It quickly noticed the approaching spider, and let out a flame attack, shooting multiple little fires from its mouth. They hit the spider and sent it scurrying back into the woods. The chimp returned inside the ball afterwards, leaving Stan shocked at the sight he had just witnessed. Quickly, he gathered up the balls and ran off toward the shack.

Stan had made it back to the Mystery Shack in one piece. He entered the front door to the living area, set the balls down on a die table, and picked up the phone. He nervously dialed a number before it picked up.

"Rowan, it's Stan." Stan said. "I think I found your briefcase."

"Ah Stan! Good to hear from you!" the man on the phone said, named Rowan. "Where did you find it?"

"In the woods behind the shack. You must've left it here last time you came to visit." Stan looked at the balls. "I was ambushed in the woods by… something. But one of those things came out of a ball inside your suitcase and saved my life."

"Hmm… Pokemon you mean? I didn't expect to see them in the wild down in Oregon. Which one came to your aid?" Rowan asked.

"The fire monkey thing." Stan replied.

"Ah, Chimchar. He's a feisty one." Rowan said. "Don't you have a niese and nephew? Maybe they would like to come up to the Sinnoh region!"

"Wouldn't they need a Pokemon for protection?" Stan asked

"They could use the ones in my briefcase" Rowan replied. "A Pokemon adventure seems fitting for them."

"Gee I don't know… I guess I could let them go up there." Stan said. "Where is Sinnoh anyway?"

"It's in the northern area of Japan." Rowan said.

"That seems far… okay, they can go." Stan said.

"Okay then. I expect them arriving in Twinleaf Town on a plane tomorrow." Rowan said, before hanging up. Stan also hung up the phone. He thought that this Pokemon adventure would be a good experience for Dipper and Mabel.

"Kids! Get down here!" Stan called upstairs. Dipper and Mabel walked down the stairs.

"What's up, Gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked. Gruncle Stan was how the two would often refer to him. He and Mabel sat in front of Stan, who sat on the couch.

"Look, I have a colleague up in Japan. He lives in Sinnoh, and I'm going to send you two up there." Stan said.

"What? Why?" Mabel asked.

"Because of these." Stan set down the broken briefcase and opened it, revealing the balls that contained Pokemon.

"My colleague goes by the title of Professor Rowan. He studies creature called Pokemon, and they normally inhabit Japan as a whole.

"I'd like to send you kids up there on a Pokemon adventure, just to give you something fun to do on your summer break." Stan said.

"I think I've read about them in the paper." Dipper said. "Didn't the Gravity Falls Gossiper talk about the outbreak of Pokemon that traveled from Japan?"

"Yeah, it did. But that was only yesterday's issue." Stan said. "You get to pick one of these 3 Pokemon."

The poke balls opened once again, revealing Chimchar, the monkey from before, a green turtle pokemon with a twig on its head, Turtwig, and a blue penguin Pokemon, Piplup.

"I like this one!" Mabel said, picking up Turtwig. "He reminds me of Waddles!"

Dipper looked at Chimchar. He liked the way this one looked, fierce and powerful, yet adorable.

"I'll take this one." Dipper said, picking up Chimchar.

"Then it's settled. Here," Stan gave the two plane tickets. "These will take you to Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. If you want to make it on time, you will have to leave now."

"Thanks, Gruncle Stan!" Maybe said happily. "Wait, can't I bring Waddles?"

"I'm afraid he has to stay here. I don't know if it will be okay for him to be out and about in Sinnoh.

Mabel frowned. But she understood. She smiled, hugged Waddles goodbye, took Turtwig's Pokeball, and ran out the door.

Dipper took Chimchar's Pokeball.

"Thanks, I'll have a good time." Dipper said, smiling. He left to follow Mabel.

"Oh wow!" Stan turned around to see Soos standing in the doorway.

"Soos, good timing." He put Piplup in its Pokeball and handed it to Soos. "I need you to go with the two and make sure they don't get into any trouble, alright?"

Soos saluted.

"Yes sir, mister Pines, sir!" Soos said, and he ran out to follow them.

Stan smiled, but then realized something. He bolted out the door.

"Hey Soos!" He called. "You forgot your plane ticket!" He caught up and gave it to him.

"Thanks, mister Pines!" Soos said, and he ran back toward Dipper and Mabel.

Stan smiled at the thought of 3 of his employees out on a Pokemon adventure.

"Reminds me of the time I was on an adventure." He said to himself. "Rowan better be taking care of my Charizard." And he went back inside.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Well, I have successfully begun the story! Make your predictions on which Pokemon the three will catch! Stay tuned for the first official chapter!**

**~087-B**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Time to get on with Chapter 1! It begins with a Jump Cut to the next day, where Dipper, Mabel, and Soos arrive in Twinleaf Town. Also, a few other characters from Gravity Falls might appear as rivals or traveling partners. Can you guess who? Anyway, at the end of each chapter, I will post the current teams of the protagonists as well as their badge count. The teams will update soon, as I want to have at least one of the 3 to catch a Pokemon by Chapter 2 or 3.**

**But enough of my rambling, on with the show!**

_Chapter 1: Twinleaf & Sandgem, Even A Battle!_

It was the next day as the plane carrying our heroes was to land soon at the airport in Twinleaf Town. Twinleaf Town was considered a starting point for most trainers in the Sinnoh Region, which is why an airport was built so trainers from around the world could come to start their journeys there. It was a fairly warm area, considering Sinnoh is the coldest region in Japan.

The plane landed at around 12 noon, and Dipper, Mabel, and Soos stepped off and exited the airport into Twinleaf. It was not a bustling city, rather a quaint little town with a population of about 50 to 60 people. As soon as they stepped off, Mabel gawked.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty here!" She said, and her and Turtwig ran to play in the flowers nearby. "They match my sweater!" Mabel pointed to her sweater, which had a bright red flower and a bright yellow flower on it.

"Mabel, we're supposed to go meet Professor Rowan, remember? He's all the way in Sandgem Town, and I don't know how far that is from here." Dipper said.

"Maybe Piplup can find the way!" Soos said, bringing Piplup out of its Pokeball.

"I don't know, Soos. I think Piplup doesn't have good navigational skills. We'd need a flying Pokemon to scout the skies to look for it." Dipper said to Soos.

"Maybe we should ask around!" Mabel ran back over to Dipper, Turtwig in her arms.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Soos said.

"Okay then, we'll split up, ask around, and meet back at the airport in 10 minutes." Dipper said.

The 3 split up and ran to every corner of Twinleaf Town asking around. Most people said to go North into Route 201, then head East to get there, but others said to go South and go West. 10 minutes had passed and they all met back at the airport.

"People told me to go South and then go West, but that just brings us back to the airport." Dipper said.

"I was told the same thing." Mabel said.

"I was told to go North into Route 201 then head East!" Soos said to them.

"Then that's what we'll do." Dipper said.

The 3 headed North into Route 201. It was a lush, grassy area. There were multiple grassy patches were Pokemon frolocked, and there was a split path.

"This sign says that West leads to the Verity Lake Front, and East is to Sandgem Town." Dipper said.

"Oh! I wanna go to the Lake Front! Maybe Piplup can swim in the lake!" Soos said.

"Then we'll split up again." Dipper said. "Soos, you go to the Lake Front. Mabel and I will explore here on Route 201!"

Soos ran toward the Verity Lake Front, Piplup happily trailing behind him. Mabel and Dipper walked through the grassy patches, examining the many Pokemon. One Pokemon that looked like a Beaver with a small lions mane, a Bidoof, had taken a liking to Mabel, and it happily followed her around.

"Hey Dipper! This Pokemon likes me!" Mabel shouted. Dipper quickly turned.

"Shh!" Dipper turned back. Mabel walked over.

"What is it?" She whispered. Dipper pointed to a flock of bird Pokemon.

The Pokemon were little black and white birds with small tufts on their heads and white circles on their bellies. This Pokemon was known as Starly. However, one of them stood out, and was the one Dipper was staring at.

The Starly he was spying on was not black and white, but brown and tan, and it seemed like it was "shining" in a way. It stood in the middle of the flock, picking at seeds in the ground.

"I don't have any Pokeballs." Dipper said. "But I want to catch that one. Let's watch it to make sure we don't lose track of it."

Meanwhile at Verity Lake…

Soos entered the Verity Lake itself through a grove of trees. Piplup had already begun swimming in the water, happily paddling around. While Piplup swam around, Soos began picking little blue berries from a nearby tree.

"These will be great to feed to Piplup! Maybe Dipper and Mabel could give these to their Pokemon!" Soos said to himself. As he turned, however, he saw he wasn't alone. Further down the lake shore stood a man with blue spiky hair in a grey coat and black pants. Soos overheard the man talking to himself.

"Time and space… this universe…" the man said. "It could change… it could change for the better, but only with your help, legendary Pokemon of the lake." The man turned to leave but stopped when he saw Soos. "Excuse me," he said, and left Verity Lake.

"Huh, wonder what that guys deal is." Soos said, before returning to Piplup.

Now at Route 201...

It was early evening. Dipper had recorded the Pokemon he saw in a note book, and drew a quick and colored sketch. Mabel was still watching the Pokemon, as it had not left, but most of the Starly had flown away.

"Maybe I can show this to Professor Rowan, then I can get Pokeballs to catch it." Dipper said.

"Dipper, this Pokemon might fly away by the time you get Pokeballs." Mabel said.

"What if I asked it to follow us, like that Pokemon following you?" Dipper pointed to the Bidoof that sat next to Mabel. "Then I can capture it later."

"Maybe. Give it a try." Mabel said. Dipper walked closer to the Starly, which stopped to look at him. It didn't move, and Dipper got closer.

"Hey little guy." Dipper said. "I think you're a cool Pokemon, and I was wondering if you'd like to join my team?"

The Starly stared in confusion, before turning and flying away. Dipper sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Now it's gone." Dipper said to Mabel, frowning.

"I'm sorry Dipper. Maybe you'll see another different colored Pokemon! I mean come on, they can't be **that** rare, can they?" Mabel said, trying to cheer him up. "How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Mabel, we don't know the moves of our Pokemon, how can we possibly have one?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe the move names are simple, like Scratch or Tackle." Mabel suggested. "Or maybe something like Growl or Roar."

"Okay then, let's give it a try!" Dipper said. He took out his Pokeball and threw it, revealing Chimchar. The two took opposite positions on the road.

"Chimchar! Scracth attack!" Dipper commanded. Chimchar ran over to Turtwig and scratch it with its claws, forcing Turtwing to jump back.

"Turtwig! Get revenge with a Tackle attack!" Mabel commanded. Turtwig dashed over toward Chimchar and rammed into it, sending it flying into the ground.

The battle roared on for some time until Mabel said a certain command.

"Come on Turtwig, keep your guard up!" It was at that point that a small blue sphere surrounded Turtwig before disappearing. Turtwig glowed bright red and felt stronger and bulkier.

"What kind of move was that?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not all moves are offensive. Maybe the moves are Offensive and Defensive. Looks like that move raised Turtwigs defense." Dipper replied.

The battle consisted of many Scratch attacks, Tackle attacks, and the rare Withdraw attack (the one that raised Turtwigs defense), but the ending victor was Dipper, whos Chimchar had defeated Turtwig.

"Aw rats, I lost. Good battle Dipper." Mabel said, petting her Turtwig before returning it to its Pokeball.

"Same to you. That was pretty fun." Dipper said, smiling. He returned Chimchar into its Pokeball.

As he did so, Soos ran back over to them.

"Hey guys!" Soos said.

"Hey Soos! Where have you been!" Mabel asked.

"The Verity Lake! It's really big! I even picked these for you!" Soos handed each of them a berry.

"Also, I met this guy there, a really weird guy. He had blue spiky hair, and he kept talking about the universe or something like that. I don't know, but he mentioned something about a legendary Pokemon at the lake."

"A legendary Pokemon?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, weird huh? Anyway, you dudes see someone like him pass through here?" Soos asked.

"No, we didn't see anyone pass through here." Mabel said.

"The maybe… he is a GHOST!" Soos said.

Their was a moment of silence before they all burst out laughing.

"Hey Mabel," Soos said. "Whose that with you?"

"Oh, this little guy? I don't know what Pokemon he is, but he seems to really like me!" Mabel pet the Bidoof happily.

"Meanwhile, I saw this weird bird Pokemon." Dipper said.

"Like that one?" Soos pointed to a Starly nearby, a normal colored one.

"Yeah, but it was a different color. It was brown instead of black and white, and it was in a flock of the black and white ones." Dipper showed the picture he sketched.

"Huh. Who knows, maybe you'll see it again." Soos said. "The mysterious case of the Colored Pokemon."

The three of them and Bidoof walked into Sandgem Town around late evening. It was a little bigger than Twinleaf, featuring many homes and a beach south of it. It had a population of about 80 to 95 people, and featured the laboratory of Professor Rowan, a Pokemon Center, a white building with a red roof, and a Poke Mart, a white building with a blue roof. The three walked up too the laboratory.

"Okay little guy, you wait outside, okay? I'll be back." Mabel hugged the Bidoof, who obeyed and sat outside the door.

"Let's meet Professor Rowan, and hopefully start our journey officially." Dipper said. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned, opening the door.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Well, it seems they are about to meet Rowan for the first time! Next chapter will contain Pokemon capturing, and I hope you like what I did with that whole Shiny Pokemon thing. That Shiny Starly MIGHT be of importance… but not now.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I can't wait to get a move on because I really want to have someone catch a Pokemon! The end of this chapter will mark the first time I make the rosters for Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. Also, a Pokemon from Gen 5 will make an appearance in this chapter! Actually, not really. But soon.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 2: Catching A Pokemon & Jubilife City!_

As Dipper opened the door to Professor Rowan's lab, he was immediately greeted by a pristine, organized room filled with strange machines and books on Pokemon and Pokemon Evolution. At the end of the room was a tall man in a blue suit with white hair and a white mustache. He was talking to an assistant when he noticed the three enter his lab.

"Ah! You must be Stan's neise and nephew! And you must be his employee, Soos!" Professor Rowan greeted them.

"Hello, Professor Rowan! I'm Mabel!" Mabel said happily, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Dipper!" Dipper said.

"And I'm… wait, you already said my name." Soos said.

"I heard much about you 3 from Stanford himself. We weren't just colleagues, we were childhood friends!" Rowan said. "Now, I understand you each have a starter Pokemon?

"Yep! I have a Turtwig!" Mabel said.

"I chose Chimchar." Dipper said.

"I was given Piplup." Soos said.

"Yes, the Pokemon you chose fit you well! I'm sure they are very happy to be with you all!" Rowan said. "Now I must ask a very important favor."

"What is it?" Dipper asked. He hoped it wouldn't be anything majorly difficult.

"I want to ask you all to complete the Pokedex!" Rowan said. "The Pokedex is a high tech Pokemon encyclopedia that was created by Professor Oak, another colleague of mine who lives in the Kanto Region in southern Japan. It records the data of the Pokemon that you have met and caught throughout your journey! My dream was to complete it…

"I've lived for 60 long years now, and I have barely been able to get any entries filled in, but I have faith in you three to fill up the pages of the Pokedex that I will give to you, one for each!"

"So we have to capture every Pokemon to complete it?" Dipper asked. "I'd have to take a loan out to pay for all those Pokeballs."

"No no no, simply see the Pokemon and it will be recorded in your Pokedex!" Rowan replied.

"How many Pokemon are there?" Mabel asked.

"Currently the number keeps expanding as new Pokemon are discovered all the time. However, a total of 151 Pokemon inhabit the Sinnoh Region. Any Pokemon that do not originate from here will either be recorded far down on the Pokedex or will not be recorded at all." Rowan said. "The total amount of Pokemon ever discovered, however, is 718."

"That's a lot! We'd be searching everywhere in this region just for the original 151 in the Sinnoh Dex!" Dipper said.

"I don't even know which ones I want to catch!" Soos said. Rowan laughed.

"Oh don't worry, not every Pokemon must be caught. Just try to fill it up as much as you can!" Rowan turned around and picked up a tray.

As he turned back around to face them, they all saw 3 Pokedex devices on the tray: A red, standard Pokedex, usually made for boys, a pink Pokedex, usually made for girls, and a green Pokedex, usually saved for people starting their journey later in their age. Also, there were 5 Pokeballs next to each Pokedex.

"Dipper, the red Pokedex is for you, Mabel, you get the pink Pokedex, and Soos, you can have the green Pokedex." Rowan said. They all took their respective Pokedex's, along with the 5 Pokeballs that came with them. They felt heavy, yet cool in their hands.

"I can trust you three to try and fill up the Pokedex as much as you can right?" Rowan asked.

"I promise that you can count on us, Professor Rowan." Dipper replied. "We'll try to collect as much data about Pokemon as we can."

There was a moment of silence before Rowan responded.

"Very well. I should probably tell you about the basics of your Pokemon adventure.

"Throughout this region, you will see white buildings with red roofs and Pokeball on the roof. These are Pokemon Centers. If your Pokemon gets injured or afflicted with anything, its best to take them to a Pokemon Center to be treated. Also, a building that looks just like a Pokemon Center, but with a blue roof, will also appear throughout the region. These are Poke Marts. You can buy Pokeballs to catch Pokemon, or Potions and other items to heal Pokemon. Both of these buildings will be vital to your success as Pokemon Trainers.

"Now, about battling and catching Pokemon. Pokemon found in the wild can be caught, but Pokemon owned by Trainers cannot be caught unless they are released. To catch a Pokemon, simply find one in the wild, battle it with your own Pokemon to weaken it, then throw a Pokeball. Your chances of catching a Pokemon are higher depending on how weak they are or if they are afflicted with a status condition like Sleep or Paralysis. Full data for Pokemon in the Pokedex can only be obtained when a Pokemon is caught.

"And that about covers it. Hopefully you can remember all that." Rowan finished.

"Okay Professor, we got it." Soos said.

"Also, you might want to take up the Pokemon Gym Challenge. Throughout the region you will find Pokemon Gyms, a place to test your strength. If you defeat the Gym Leader of said Gym, you will be given a badge, and if you collect 8 badges, you can challenge the Pokemon League, the ultimate test for trainers in the Sinnoh Region!" Rowan said.

"That doesn't sound easy, but we'll give it our all." Mabel said.

"That's all I have to say, but come to me if you need any help or advice." Rowan said.

"Thanks, Professor." Dipper said. They almost walked out the door before Dipper turned around.

"Um, Professor? Back on Route 201, I encountered bird Pokemon." Dipper said.

"Ah yes, that would be Starly." Rowan said.

"Right. I found many Starly, but I found one that was… different." Dipper pulled out his picture to show Professor Rowan.

"Ah Dipper, that is a lucky find indeed. That is what we call a Shiny Pokemon." Rowan said.

"What's a Shiny Pokemon." Dipper asked.

"A Shiny Pokemon is a Pokemon that has an alternate coloration to that of a normal Pokemon. Some are significant changes in color, others not so much." Rowan responded. "Only 1 out of every 8192 Pokemon encounters feature a Shiny Pokemon appearing. Hopefully you will meet this little one again."

"Okay professor, thanks." Dipper said, walking outside.

As soon as he walked outside, Mabel shoved a Pokeball in his face. She was smiling a massive grin.

"Dipper! I caught my first Pokemon!" Mabel said.

"I'm guessing it's the little one who kept following you around?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! It's called a Bidoof!" Mabel tossed the Pokeball, which opened, revealing her new companion.

"Great job Mabel! Now lets heal up at the Pokemon Center before heading North toward Jubilife City." Dipper said. But as they were going toward the Pokemon Center, Professor Rowan called out to them. They ran back over to him.

"I want you three to take these," He gave them all a gray colored CD with the characters TM27 written on it. "This is a Technical Machine, or TM for short. This one contains the move Return, and it can be taught to your Pokemon. It's power depends on how much the Pokemon likes their trainer."

"Thanks Professor!" They all said.

They all were in the Pokemon Center, awaiting for their Pokemon to be healed.

"So where is the first Gym anyway?" Soos asked.

"Well, according to my map of the Sinnoh Region," Dipper pulled out a map he got from the nurse, on account for him being in the region for the first time. "The first Gym is in Oreburgh City, which is East of Jubilife City through Route 207 and the Oreburgh Gate."

"So it can't be that far away, right?" Mabel asked.

"Right. If we play our cards right, we could get to that Gym and get the badge in about 2 days." Dipper said, showing a smile of success.

"Ah, there you are!" The nurse said, walking up to them. "All of your Pokemon have been healed to full health and are in great shape!" They all took their Pokemon back, and went upstairs to the 3rd floor, where they had paid for rooms to sleep in, since it was very late out.

It was high noon the next day as the 3 set out toward Route 202, North of Sandgem Town. They walked through the grassy patches and trained their Pokemon in many ways, now knowing what their Pokemons moves where thanks to their Pokedex's. They continued walking until Mabel stopped Dipper.

"Dipper look!" Mabel pointed in front of her.

"What, I don't see-" Dipper was cut short as his eyes widened. Their, in front of him, was the Shiny Starly he had encountered on Route 201. Dipper immediately tossed out Chimchar and engaged in battle.

"Chimchar, weaken it with Ember!" Dipper commanded. Chimchar lauched out tiny flames from its mouth, which made contact with the Starly.

"Go! Pokeball!" Dipper shouted, throwing the Pokeball at the Shiny Starly. The Starly was absorbed into the Pokeball.

"Come on…" Dipper said, watching the Pokeball shake.

The Pokeball shook 3 times before clicking, indicating the Pokemon was caught.

"Yes! YES!" Dipper shouted, jumping up and down in joy. He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped.

"I caught a Shiny Starly!" Dipper said, smiling. He picked up the Pokeball and put it away.

"Nice catach, lil' dude!" Soos said.

"Great job, Dipper! You caught the Starly!" Mabel praised him. "Awkward Sibling Hug?"

"Awkward Sibling Hug." Dipper said. They hugged each other and patted themselves, saying "Pat, pat." with neutral looks on their faces.

They all continued onward to the end of Route 202, where they met the fabulous entrance to Jublife City. As they all walked in, they were greeted with bustling concrete roads and sidewalks filled with people. Cars drove by and papers flew through the wind, like New York City but with Pokemon. The city was massive, have a population of about 145 to 170 people. Their were bright lights that shined on the city itself.

"This place is huge! It's amazing!" Mabel said.

"Come on, let's check into a hotel. We might be in this city a while." Dipper said. However, as they walked toward the Jubilife Condominiums, they saw a man shifting between lamp poles, trying to hide.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Dipper asked the man, while he was shifting to another lamp post.

"Uh oh, my cover has been blown!" the man said.

"What cover?" Mabel asked.

"Forgive me for the confusion." the man said. "My name… I cannot tell you my real name, so I will give you my code name, Looker."

"Looker? What kind of code name is that?" Soos asked.

"It's a code name for one of the members of the Secret Police!" Looker said.

"Secret Police? What's that?" Dipper asked.

"What part of "Secret" Police do you not understand?" Looker said. Looker himself… he's hard to describe so imagine David Tennant as the 10th Doctor on Doctor Who. "I'm here to investigate rumors of some sort of group of hooligans that have been appearing here in Jubilife City. Not really hooligans but some sort of bad group."

"Have you seen any signs of what might be them?" Dipper asked.

"Not yet," Looker said. "But I might be getting close. I'm going to stand guard at the East exit just to make sure they don't try to escape that way. Meanwhile, check out the Trainer School if you have the time"

"Where is the Trainer School?" Mabel asked.

"It's in the West part of the city." Looker said. "I'll see you around." Looker walked off toward the East exit of Jubilife.

"Let's keep an eye out for those bad guys, just in case." Soos said.

"You're right Soos, let's do that. But first, let's get a room at the hotel." Dipper said, and they all headed off deeper into Jublife City.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Jubilife City is my FAVORITE city in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum! I can't wait to get to the massive plot points here! Anyway, I'm putting up the rosters now:**

**Dipper: 0 Badges**

**Chimchar, Starly***

**Mabel: 0 Badges**

**Turtwig, Bidoof**

**Soos: 0 Badges**

**Piplup**

**Pokemon with * next to their names means they are shiny, so… yeah.**

**Stay tuned!**

**~087-B**


	4. Chapter 3

**Now to get on with Chapter 3! Our heroes continue their journey through the Sinnoh Region, but their current stop is Jublife City! Water Type Pokemon might come into play here, so don't forget that! Key Items from the games like the Old Rod and Poketch will come into play here as well! Poketch won't in this chapter though.**

**Now on with the show!**

_Chapter 3: Exploring Jublife & Water Type Pokemon!_

It was the night of their 2nd day on their Pokemon adventure, and Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were tuckered out. They had paid for an average room, enough money to stay for at least 2 days, including this night.

"I think I'm going to walk around outside." Dipper said.

"Dipper it's snowing out. You sure you want to?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah why not. Besides, I've been hot all day." Dipper replied, and he left the room.

He walked around Jubilife, wanting to find some sort of interesting attraction. He saw the West exit to the city and went toward it, hoping to find some new Pokemon to record in the Pokedex.

"I wonder what kind of new Pokemon I'll be able to find out this way." Dipper said to himself, however, a man nearby overheard him.

"Sorry kid, but all that's out that way is nothing but water." the man said.

"So I can't find any new Pokemon?" Dipper asked.

"You can still find new Pokemon, but not without this," He tossed a fishing rod to Dipper. "It's an Old Rod. You can use that to fish out wild Water-Type Pokemon."

"Thanks." Dipper said, then he went out toward the water.

Outside was the first part of Route 218, which was nothing but a little land, a dock, and water that had some trees nearby. Dipper walked on to the dock and cast the rod. He didn't reel anything in on the first few tries, but he then pulled out a red fish Pokemon.

"Oh cool! What's that Pokemon?" Dipper pulled out the Pokedex.

Magikarp: The Fish Pokemon

"Alright Magikarp, I'm going to catch you!" Dipper through out a Pokeball. "Go, Starly!"

Starly burst out of the Pokeball, stars shooting from it.

"Starly! Tackle attack!" Dipper commanded. Starly rammed into Magikarp, and it flopped onto the snowy land in front of Dipper. Dipper simply dropped a Pokeball onto its head, and Magikarp vanished inside. The ball shook 3 times before clicking, meaning Dipper had caught Magikarp.

"Nice! Return Starly!" Dipper returned Starly into its Pokeball and ran back toward the hotel. However, he was halted by a guy in a strange outfit. His outfit consisted of a grey jacket with the letter G on it, written in yellow. The mans pants and shoes where black, and his hair was a cyan colored bowl haircut.

"Stop right there!" the man said. "I demand that you hand over your Pokemon!"

"Why should I?" Dipper said, confused.

"In the name of Team G-" the man stopped in his tracks as he fell to the ground. Behind the man was Looker, holding a tazer.

"That guy was no good." Looker said.

"Will he be okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, he will be fine. He'll be unconscious for a little while, so I better bring him into jail." Looker replied. He picked up the man and brought him away.

Dipper watched until Looker turned a corner, then he walked back to the hotel.

"Dipper, you were gone for a little bit, what happened?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing too important. I caught a new Pokemon and met some weird guy." Dipper replied. "Where is Soos?"

"Soos went out to go back to the Verity Lake. He wanted to try and find the legendary Pokemon." Mabel said. "So what Pokemon did you catch?"

Dipper tossed the new Pokeball, revealing Magikarp.

"Cool!" Mabel said, Dipper returning Magikarp to its Pokeball. "What about this weird guy?"

"Some guy in a weird outfit tried to steal my Pokemon, apparently in the name of Team G. Wonder what the G stands for." Dipper said.

"Team Guinea Pigs?" Mabel joked. Dipper smiled.

"Maybe. What about Team Galactic?" Dipper asked.

"No, that can't be it." Mabel said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dipper said.

Meanwhile all the way at Verity Lake…

Soos stood at the shore of the lake, looking far out into it. He knew that there was a legendary Pokemon here, and he wanted to find it, but he didn't know what it looked like or where it was.

"I must find you, legendary Pokemon of the lake. I want to see you." Soos said.

"Ah, you are looking for the legendary Pokemon too?" Soos turned to see the same blue haired man he saw on the 1st day of his journey.

"My name is Cyrus. I'm out to find the legendary Pokemon and what they mean to society." Cyrus said. "Didn't we meet before?"

"Yes, we did." Soos responded.

The two stared out at the lake in silence for a long time, before Cyrus finally spoke.

"They say that there is a cavern down at the bottom of the lake, containing the Pokemon."

"How do we get to it?" Soos asked.

"Only with a Pokemon that knows the move Dive. However, the only Pokemon that know Dive live in the Hoenn Region and the Unova Region. So its physically impossible to get to the bottom of the lake right now without drowning." Cyrus replied. "We just wait until it rises, I guess. Then surf to it."

"With a surfboard?"

"No, with a Pokemon that knows the move Surf. It would be easier to ride the waters on a Pokemon than a surfboard."

They were silent again until Cyrus spoke.

"I'm willing to let you help me find this Pokemon"

"How so?" Soos asked? Cyrus gave him a card.

"That card will tell you. Give me a call when you consider." Cyrus said, before leaving the lake. Soos looked at the card. There was a golden G embedded on it with a phone number. Soos already made his decision.

Back at the hotel…

"Soos has been gone for a while." Dipper said. Just then, Soos entered the hotel room.

"Hey, dudes!" Soos said, smiling.

"How'd your hunt for the legendary Pokemon go?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I saw that blue haired guy again. He wants to find the legendary Pokemon too, and I'm going to help him." Soos replied.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Soos made a big decision there! Who knows what he'll do next!**

**Dipper: 0 Badges Chimchar, Starly*, Magikarp**

**Mabel: 0 Badges Turtwig, Bidoof**

**Soos: 0 Badges Piplup**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 was in a bit of an idea processing stage, so it took a while to write. However, I'm back with a bustling new chapter for all of you! In this chapter, Soos will catch a Pokemon! Finally! However, something is amiss, as Mabel meets her rival as she enters Route 207. Who could it be? Many fans of Gravity Falls most likely know who it is, but if you don't, just read along the path, I guess.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

_Chapter 4: Arrival Of A Rival!_

It was the next day, it was a little cloudy out and a little drizzle happened over night. The city looked dirty and old now, like it was a "bad part of town." Soos had left early to walk around Route 203, hunting for new Pokemon.

"Wonder what I can find here…" Soos said to himself. He had almost given up when he encountered a wild Pokemon. The Pokemon looked like a little blue lion cub with a black rear and a spark on the edge of its tail.

"Woah, what's that one?" Soos pulled out the Pokedex.

Meanwhile, in Jubilife…

Dipper spent the morning buying Potions and Pokeballs, as well as learning about status afflictions at the Trainer School. He had spoken to a lot of people in the city, asking what happened up North. He headed North into Route 203, ready to find some new Pokemon. He saw multiple Starly, Bidoof, and red bug like Pokemon called Kricketot, even a bud like Pokemon called Budew. He recorded them in the Pokedex without needing to capture them, and he went on his way. He stopped in front of a cave.

"Huh, so this is Ravaged Path." Dipper said to himself. "North of it is Floroma Town, so maybe that would be a place to go."

He went inside. It was a big, dark, damp cave that was barely accessible. Dipper went up a flight of stairs in the cave, only to find a split path. Both paths were blocked by large, cracked boulders.

"How am I supposed to get through here?" Dipper called out Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Mach Punch on the rocks!" Dipper commanded. Mach Punch was a new move that Chimchar recently learned. Chimchar jumped on to the rock as one of his hands began to glow. He smashed that hand into the rock, but it didn't even break. Chimchar jumped back to Dipper.

"Nice try anyway, Chimchar." Dipper recalled Chimchar to its Pokeball.

"Maybe I need to learn a certain move to break these." Dipper left the cave and went back to the hotel, hoping to rest up for what would be their 3rd day on their journey, or at least until it was 9:00 AM. It technically was their 3rd day, but it was early in the morning.

Meanwhile on Route 207...

Mabel had Turtwig and Bidoof out following her as she ran around in the flowers. This day she had a new sweater, which had a drawing of a Jigglypuff on it. As they frolicked, Mabel recorded many new pages of the Pokedex, such as Abra. She didn't know what Pokemon to catch next, but she wondered what other Pokemon roamed the region. She was about to leave the Route until she heard someone call out to her.

"Mabel? You're here too?!"

Mabel quickly turned to find a shocked looking Pacifica Northwest, the (self-proclaimed) most popular girl in Gravity Falls. Pacifica quickly put a smirk on her face.

"Pacifica! What are you doing here?" Mabel was mad. She didn't want Pacifica ruining this journey for her.

"My parents say I need to spread my popularity around the world, but I took up this Pokemon trainer thing instead." Pacifica said. "I doubt you're a Pokemon trainer."

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Mabel quickly pulled out a Pokeball. "Pacifica, I challenge you to a **Pokemon Battle!**"

Dipper was about to enter the hotel when he heard Mabel yell. He dashed over to Route 207. He found Soos standing their watching Mabel.

"Yo dude, Mabel found Pacifica." Soos said. Dipper looked on to see Pacifica about to battle Mabel.

"How is Pacifica here?" Dipper thought.

"Go Bidoof!" Mabel tossed out her Pokeball and Bidoof came out, ready to battle. "Let's win this thing!"

"Wow, a Bidoof? How lame can you get?" Pacifica snorted. "Go, Starly!"

Pacifica tossed out a Pokeball, revealing a Starly.

"We can win this, my Pokemon only need their looks." Pacifica said, brushing her hair. "Then people know I'm the best trainer!"

"Bidoof! Tackle attack!" Mabel commanded. Bidoof dashed forward and rammed its head in Starly's direction.

"Dodge it and use Wing Attack!" Pacifica commanded. "Use it with style!"

Starly flew out of the way and smacked down on Bidoof with both of its wings. Bidoof was sent back toward Mabel, flopping on to the ground.

"Come on Bidoof! You can do this!" Bidoof got to its feet, wanting to fight for Mabel. "Use Defense Curl!"

Bidoof tightened up and rolled into a ball, then unrolled before glowing red.

"I raised his defense, Pacifica!" Mabel said, showing a smile of determination. "Now try and beat him! Now Bidoof, use Tackle!"

Bidoof rammed itself into Starly, knocking it back toward Pacifica. It had swirls in its eyes, meaning it was knocked out.

"No Starly!" Pacifica cried. "Return!" Mabel smiled a smile of success, but it had vanished after Pacifica pulled out another Pokeball.

"My prized possession, my starter Pokemon!" Pacifica tossed the Pokeball. "Go Torchic!" Out came a small, orange bird with a yellow beak and a yellow tuft of hair on its head, 2 small orange wings, and a little orange tail and 2 talons.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Mabel checked the Pokedex. "It's not even in the Sinnoh Pokedex! Where did you get that?"

"My parents gave it to me when they returned from their vacation in the Hoenn Region." Pacifica said, smirking. "Torchic! Ember attack!"

Torchic shot small flames from its beak, which cam into connect with Bidoof, sending it tumbling over to Mabel. It had swirls in its eyes, indicating it was knocked out.

"Aw, Bidoof! Return!" Mabel returned Bidoof into the Pokeball. "You did excellent out there! Go Turtwig!"

Turtwig was sent out, surprising Pacifica.

"You do realize I have the advantage right?" Pacifica asked. "Grass-Type Pokemon are weak against Fire-Type Pokemon! Torchc use Ember!" Torchic shot out flames again.

"Dodge it and use Withdraw, Turtwig!" Turtwig jumped out of the way and cloaked himself in a blue shell, before it disappeared and he glowed red.

"Mabel, the move Withdraw raises defense, not special defense!" Pacifica shouted. "Ember isn't a physical move, it's a special move! Torchic, use Ember!"

Torchic once again shot out flames, which this time came into contact with Turtwig, sending it flying into a tree.

"No! Turtwig! You can still do this!" Turtwig got up and ran back to Mabel's side.

"What? How's he still standing?!" Pacifica was surprised to see Turtwig still standing.

"Unlike you Pacifica, I care about friendship with my Pokemon, not their looks." Mabel said. "I try my hardest to train my Pokemon and become friends with them. I raise the only stat I know how to raise: **Love. **I care for my Pokemon, I want them to do their best, but I don't make them do it, I let them battle how they want, and that's my true strength. You've beaten me at everything, but I'm not going to lose this battle! Turtwig! Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig shot out many leaves, which were sharp as daggers. They moved fast and made contact with Torchic, sending it flying into the air. It crashed on to the ground, creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Pacifica's Torchic was knocked out.

"No! That's not possible! I had the advantage! I-I had…" Pacifica lost her words as she returned her Torchic.

"Pacifica, having the advantage isn't everything." Mabel said. "Thinking too much about just wanting to win by advantage makes your insides eat you up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pacifica asked.

"All I'm saying is, try caring for your Pokemon. It looks like you only care if they're stylish or not." Mabel said. "Stylish Pokemon don't win battles, Pokemon win battles if they're cared for.

"Mabel, I don't need to listen to you." Pacifica said. She smirked, the pulled out a purple Pokedex. "I'm going to collect all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for Professor Rowan! The stylish ones come first! See you around, Mabel."

Pacifica walked off into Route 207, possibly toward Oreburgh City. Mabel looked down at Turtwig and smiled.

"You and Bidoof did great out there!" Mabel said, petting Turtwig. She turned around to see Soos and Dipper giving double thumbs up.

"You finally beat Pacifica, Mabel!" Dipper said, smiling.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Soos said, giving Mabel a high-five.

"Thanks guys. I hope Pacifica realizes that Pokemon have to be cared for." Mabel said.

"I think she does, but I don't think she wants to here it from you." Dipper said. "You should go to the Pokemon Center and heal up!"

"Oh that's right! I forgot to show you guys!" Soos said. "I caught a Pokemon!"

Soos tossed a Pokeball, and out came the blue lion cub.

"Meet Shinx! I caught him on Route 202 just this morning." Soos said. "He's an Electric-Type Pokemon, so he might be useful in the coming battles."

"That's awesome Soos! I didn't show you Magikarp yet!" Dipper tossed a Pokeball and out came Magikarp. "Looks like we're filling up the Pokedex fast. But we still have a long way to go. Our next stop is Oreburgh City, and we're going to get a Gym Badge!"

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Oh how I love the Sinnoh Arc! Anyway, Soos caught a Shinx, Mabel and Pasifica are rivals now, so expect more from her, and Dipper will get a rival next chapter, as well as Soos getting a rival. This will also introduce a double-battle rival thing. Anyway, time to show the rosters!**

**Dipper: 0 Badges Chimchar, Starly*, Magikarp**

**Mabel: 0 Badges Turtwig, Bidoof**

**Soos: 0 Badges Piplup, Shinx**

**Anyway, I've been writing this on Microsoft Word, and this chapter starts on Page 24 and ends on Page 29, so this has taken me a lot of time. This chapter ends the first half of the Jubilife Arc as well.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! A 5 chapter milestone! I don't have much to say about this chapter, but in this one the group will make it to Oreburgh City and someone will battle for the badge! However, when they get to the Pokemon League, only one will be able to successfully complete it. You make your predictions of which of the three will be the Champion! Anyway, this chapter will introduce Dipper's rival, who should be obvious by now, and Soos's rival, who isn't as obvious and might require a Google Search. Also, I've canned the Poketch idea. Probably won't introduce it until later.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

_Chapter 5: Rock Hard Oreburgh Gym!_

The group traveled into Route 207, a grassy route with multiple little ponds and trees. It was only an hour ago where Mabel had battled Pacifica, her rival. Mabel triumphed in the battle, and proceeded to heal her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center while Dipper and Soos went to buy some Pokeballs and Potions. They were heading toward the Oreburgh Gate when they where stopped by someone calling out to Dipper.

"Dipper Pines! I expected you to be here!"

They all turned, and to their surprise, they saw Gideon Gleeful, their arch enemy. Gideon as tried to make Mabel his girlfriend (and failed) and has tried to destroy the Pines family reputation.

"Gideon?! What are you doing in Sinnoh?!" Dipper asked in a state of shock.

"Oh, I just felt like deit. I overheard your plan to go to Sinnoh." Gideon replied. "I decided I would check it out, but then I learned about Pokemon, and I feel like it would be right to try and beat you like this."

"Gideon, seriously? Don't ruin this for us." Dipper said. "We just want to go to Oreburgh City and get the badge there."

"Hmm, I guess I could let you go, if you beat me in a double-battle." Gideon said.

"A double-battle?" Dipper said.

"A double-battle is when a battle is 2 trainers against to trainers or when each trainer uses two Pokemon at the same time." Gideon said. "It will be you and Soos against me and a friend."

"…Okay fine. But if we win, we go straight to Oreburgh City, and you just… go somewhere else." Dipper said.

"Yeah! Just leave us alone!" Mabel said.

"I was planning to go to Floroma Town you see." Gideon said.

"But there are giant rocks blocking the way." Dipper said. "You can't get through."

"That's where this comes in!" Gideon held up a brown TM that had the letters HM embedded on the top. It said HM07 on the bottom. "The Hidden Machine, or HM, Rock Smash will let me get through! Once a Pokemon learns an HM move, they can't forget it. You need the Oreburgh Gym Badge to use it."

"Then go get the badge." Dipper said. "You need it to use that HM, like you said."

"Oh Dipper, **I already have the badge.**" Gideon said, smirking.

"W-What?! How long have you been in Sinnoh?!" Mabel cried.

"How'd you get the badge so fast?!" Soos asked.

"I've only been here for 3 days. I moved quickly." Gideon replied.

"You know what? Enough is enough." Dipper said, enraged. "Just bring out your damn friend and let's get this over with. I'm tired of you thinking you're better and stronger than me!"

"Dipper, you've never swore before!" Mabel said.

"Dude, that's… I agree with Dipper. Just bring out this "friend" of yours." Soos said.

Gideon blew a whistle sound, and out from the trees came Deuce, Soos's souble from the Tent of Telepathy back in Gravity Falls. Soos got an evil look in his eyes.

"Deuce! You're here too?" Soos asked. "Figures, trying to one-up me in the worst ways…"

"Nice to see you too." Deuce said. "Let's get this over with."

"I agree." Gideon tossed a Pokeball. "Go Zubat!" Out came a blue bat Pokemon with two strips for tails and no eyes with an open mouth.

"Go Hoothoot!" Deuce tossed a Pokeball and out came a brown owl Pokemon with a tan belly, one talon, and 2 big red eyes and black eyebrows in the shapes of arrows.

"Go Shinx!" Soos tossed a Pokeball and out came Shinx.

"Go Starly!" Dipper tossed a Pokeball and out came Starly. Stars burst from it as it exited the Pokeball.

"What the- A Shiny Pokemon?!" Gideon cried. "Where did you get that?!"

"I found it the 1st day we were here." Dipper said, smirking. "Am I lucky, or what?" This made Gideon mad.

"No matter! Zubat use Supersonic on Shinx!" Gideon commanded. Zubat shot multiple rays from its mouth towards Shinx.

"Dodge it and use Spark on Zubat!" Soos commanded. Shinx jumped out of the way and launched a spark wave at Zubat, who was hit and paralyzed. Zubat fell to the ground, knocked out.

"What?! Already?!" Gideon recalled Zubat into its Pokeball. "Go Mudkip!" Gideon tossed another Pokeball and out came a blue fish like pokemon with legs and a head fin as will as orange spiky gills on the side of its head.

"I'm guessing you have Mudkip as your starter?" Dipper asked.

"Yes indeed. I stole- er, borrowed it from Professor Birch in Hoenn." Gideon said, sweating. "But enough about that, Mudkip use Water Gun on Starly!"

Mudkip shot a trail of water from its mouth toward Starly.

"Starly dodge it and use Wing Attack!" Dipper commanded. Starly flew above the trail of water and, as its wings began to glow, slammed both wings into Mudkip, sending it flying to Gideon.

"Mudkip, get up and use Water Gun once more on Starly!" Mudkip barely got and shot a slightly weaker trail of water toward Starly, which made contact and knocked Starly out in one hit.

"Oh no Starly!" Dipper recalled Starly into the Pokeball. "You did great, Starly. Go! Chimchar!" Chimchar came out of the next Pokeball Dipper tossed.

"Hoothoot! Use Leer on Shinx!" Deuce commanded. Hoothoot shot a meanacing glare at Shinx. Shinx looked frightened as it glowed blue.

"Your defense has been lowered!" Deuce said in success. "Hoothoot use Peck on Shinx now!" Hoothoot's beak glowed white as he charged over to Shinx.

"Dodge it and use Spark, Shinx!" Shinx barely dodged it and hit Hoothoot with a small spark of electricity. However, Hoothoot was still standing, and it retaliated with a Peck attack. The attack was so close in contact that Shinx was sent flying into the air. Everything in the battle stopped, and everyone looked into the sky to see Shink come crashing down. It landed on the ground knocked out.

"Return Shinx!" Soos recalled his Pokemon. "Exellent work! Go Piplup!" Soos tossed out the next Pokeball and Piplup popped out.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on Hoothoot!" Soos commanded. Piplup launched many bubbles rapidly out of its mouth, all of them landing hits on Hoothoot, knocking it out.

"Dang it!" Deuce yelled, recalling his Hoothoot. "That was my only Pokemon, too." While the others weren't paying attention, Gideon made his move.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun on Chimchar!" Mudkip launched a large trail of water out of its mouth at Chimchar, who didn't even notice before being splashed with water. Chimchar was sent flying into the air before smacking onto the dirt.

"Chimchar! Come on buddy, you can do this!" Dipper said. "I believe in you."

Chimchar got up weakly, but still ready for battle.

"How is he still standing?! I have the type advantage!" Gideon cried. "Mudkip, use Water Gun!"

"Intercept with a Mach Punch, Chimchar!" Dipper commanded. Chimchar gave him a smile of determination as its fist glowed white. It jumped up over the trail of water launched by Mudkip and smashed it in the head with its fist. A large, dusty explosion occurred, and nobody could see what was happening in the battle. When the dust cleared, Mudkip was knocked out.

"No! I- I can't lose! Dipper, I want a rematch!" Gideon cried, recalling his Pokemon. "I must win!"

"Face it Gideon, you lost." Dipper said, recalling Chimchar. "You can't win everything."

Gideon was about to say something before storming off. "Come on Deuce, let's just go to Floroma Town." Deuce quickly followed.

"Well that's over with. Good battle." Mabel said, petting Bidoof and Turtwig. "Let's get a move on toward Oreburgh, I'm getting bored here."

"Yeah we should move. But let's go back to the Pokemon Center and heal." Soos said. "Great battle dude." Soos and Dipper fist-bumped.

Sometime Later…

The group, after going back to heal, traversed the rest of Route 207 without any further interruptions. Dipper used his Old Rod to fish out Goldeen, a white goldish Pokemon with a horn, and that filled a page in their Pokedex's. Now, after a couple of trainer battles along the way, the group of three stood outside a massive entrance to a cave at the end of Route 207.

"Well this is it." Dipper looked at his map. "This is the entrance to the Oreburgh Gate which leads to Oreburgh City. If we get through here, a huge milestone of our journey will be done: Getting to the town with the first Gym."

"We have enough Potions right?" Mabel asked. "Our Pokemon might need healing when there isn't a Pokemon Center around."

"Yeah we have enough." Soos said, checking his backpack.

"It feels weird, it's like we never use them." Dipper said. "Probably because there is always a Pokemon Center nearby."

"Yeah that's it." Mabel said.

They all entered the cavern, finding it to be extremely dark and very massive. They all had trouble finding their ways around the cavern, constantly finding wild Zubats, little rock Pokemon with arms and faces called Geodude, and yellow ducks that held their heads called Psyduck. They were about halfway through the cave when a man stopped them. The man was large, had a hiking stick, a green shirt and a brown vest with a little fedora and large traveling backpack. The man also had a brown beard and moustache.

"I see you all must be on your way to Oreburgh City, yes?" The man asked.

"Yeah that's where we're going. Do you know where the exit is?" Dipper asked. The man pointed directly ahead of them, where they saw a little bright light.

"Anyways, you probably should have this." The man gave them all a disc containing HM07.

"No way! This is Rock Smash!" Mabel said, excited. "Now we can get to Floroma Town!"

"Ay, not without the Oreburgh City Gym badge. Using an HM without the specified badge can get you arrested." The man said. "You best be on your way, a few other trainers passed through here already, and two of them came back with Gym Badges."

The three finally made it out of the cavern straight into Oreburgh City. It was a far more mountainous town, with some homes being made in the sides of cliffs and boulders. There wasn't much grass, and the city was big enough to house a population of at least 90 to 95 people.

"We finally made it! Oreburgh City!" Dipper said as he marveled at the city before him.

"It only took three whole days of our journey to make it here!" Mabel said.

"Come on dudes, let's go get that Badge!" Soos said.

They all headed off into the city, looking around every corner for the Pokemon Gym that resided here. After a few minutes of searching, they found it. It was a giant mountain with a large steel Pokeball embedded in the side of it right above the doors. It in itself was a marvelous building, and one could only question how it was created in the mountain without it collapsing. The group entered through the double doors, only to be greeted by an attendant.

"Hello! Welcome to the Oreburgh Gym!" The attendant said. "I'm guessing you three are here to challenge the gym leader Roark"

"Yeah, we just started our journey and we want to try and win our first badge!" Dipper said, showing a smile of determination.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait, as Roark is still in a battle, and it's his third battle of the day." The attendant said, much to the groups disappointment. "You can go and watch the match if you'd like. The entrance to the sidelines is down the hall."

The group entered and sat at the bleachers, wondering who could be battling Roark, and to the group's surprise, it was Pacifica! Pacifica had a new Pokemon on her team, a black poodle Pokemon with white fur that was styled by a stylist.

Meanwhile, Roark had a small gray dinosaur Pokemon with a blue head and spikes surrounding the blue at the bottom of its head. Mabel checked the Pokedex.

"The Pokemon Roark is using is called Cranidos, but the one Pacifica is using isn't registered in the Pokedex!" Mabel said.

"It's probably from another region." Dipper said.

"Maybe she found it on a rare encounter." Soos suggested.

"Furfrou!" Pacifica said, confirming the Pokemon to be called Furfrou. "Use your strongest Bite attack! And make it stylish!" Furfrou dashed towards Cranidos and attempted to bite it.

"Dodge it and use Pursuit!" Roark commanded. Cranidos jumped out of the way and, no having its body glow purple and black, smashed back down onto Furfrou, knocking it out.

"Oh Furfrou!" Pacifica retrieved her Pokemon. "Lousy stylist said this new look would raise its defense."

"You ruined my Pokemon's style and glamour!" Pacifica called to Roark, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to battle here, so take this seriously." Roark said jokingly.

Pacifica pulled out another Pokeball and tossed it. "Go Combusken!" Out from the Pokeball came a bigger Torchic, more yellow than orange, and it had long wings that looked like they could karate chop anything, and it had two leg-talons that were made for kicking.

"Pacifica probably evolved her Torchic." Mabel said. "How does a Pokemon evolve anyway?"

"It just happens I guess. Probably when your Pokemon becomes strong enough." Dipper responded.

"Dudes, Pacifica is about to make a move." Soos said.

"Combusken! Use Double Kick now!" Pacifica commanded. Combusken jumped over to Cranidos and smashed its right foot into its head, then its left foot into its head. Cranidos went tumbling over to Roark, knocked out.

"Cranidos, return!" Roark said, recalling his Pokemon. He walked over to Pacifica, who recalled her Combusken. "Good battle, by try showing care to your Pokemon. Style isn't everthing you know."

"Ugh, I've heard that before, and now it annoys me." Pacifica said, annoyed. "Just give me the badge."

Roark was hesitant at first, but gave her the badge anyway.

"That is the Coal Badge. You can now use the HM Rock Smash outside of battles. Take care, and put that badge to use." Roark said.

"Ugh, whatever." Pacifica said, and she left. As she was leaving, she spotted the group. "Well well well, look who dropped by!"

"Good battle Pacifica! See you at the Pokemon League someday!" Mabel shouted. Pacifica just left without responding.

"I'm totally a better trainer than she is." Mabel said.

"Totally Mabel." Dipper said.

"Yeah, us three dudes show care for our Pokemon! She doesn't." Soos said.

Roark went to heal his Pokemon. The group went into the lobby of the gym to find him.

"I'm assuming you're here for a Gym Battle?" Roark asked, still a frown on his face from his last battle with Pacifica.

"Yes, mister Roark." Dipper said. "Unlike Pacifica, th girl you just battled, we care for our Pokemon!"

Roark smiled.

"Well, I'll be pleased to battle you then!" He said. "Which one of you will battle me first?"

Dipper raised his hand. "I will!"

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**This took half the day to write, as I had writers block for a little bit on deciding what to do next. Anyway, no new Pokemon for our protagonists, so no rosters for now. In the next chapter, Dipper will face Roark! Will he triumph or fail? Anyway, I bet you thought one of the three would battle Roark in this chapter, but I mislead you. I feel Furfrou is a good Pokemon for Pacifica, considering they both get styled in fabulous ways, and their both pretty pompous. It's a perfect match!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Since I'm using Microsoft Word, this chapter is actually starting on Page 40. This story is the longest document I have on here. Anyway, Pacifica, in such a short time, caught a new Pokemon and evolved her Torchic, first evolution of the story, and now in this Chapter, Dipper will take on Roark, Gym Leader of the Oreburgh City Gym! His team does not feature any new Pokemon from that weren't on his team previously so no need to get your hopes up. Also, I need your opinion: Should another Shiny Pokemon appear? And if so, who should own it?**

**While you answer that, on with the show!**

_Chapter 6: Dipper's Battle For The Badge!_

Dipper stood across from Roark on the Gym's battlefield, and Mabel and Soos sat in the sidelines.

"This is it." Dipper thought. "My first Gym Battle in the Sinnoh Region! His Cranidos is a Rock and Ground Type Pokemon, so he either uses Rock types or Ground types."

The attendant, who was also the referee, stepped on to a platform on one side of the gym near the middle of the battlefield, but not on it.

"The challenger and the Gym Leader are restricted to 3 Pokemon each! The challenger may switch Pokemon but the Gym Leader may not! Let the battle begin!"

"Go Geodude!" Roark tossed a Pokeball out, revealing a Geodude.

"Let's do this, Magikarp!" Dipper tossed out his Magikarp. "I believe in you!"

"Since you're the challenger, you may make the first move!" Roark said.

"Magikarp, use Water Gun!" Magikarp shot a trail of water at Geodude.

"Dodge it and use Rock Polish!" Roark commanded. Geodude jumped out of the way and surrounded itself in small, glowing white rocks before breaking them and glowing red.

"Rock Polish is a move that raises the opponents attack and speed!" Roark said. "Geodude! Rock Throw!" Geodude grabbed a rock out of nowhere and chucked it at Magikarp.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Magikarp flopped out of the way and shot a trail of water at Geodude. Although Geodude didn't get knocked back that much, it took critical damage. "It was super effective!"

"Wow, you really are a powerful trainer." Roark said smirking. "Geodude! Rock Smash!" Geodude clamped its fists together and brought them down onto Magikarp, smashing it into the ground, creating a little pit.

"Oh no! Magikarp!" Dipper cried. But Magikarp flopped out of the pit unharmed.

"But how?" Roark asked, shocked.

"My Magikarp is a fish! It probably still has water on it from when I captured it on Route 218! It just slipped out of the attack I guess!" Dipper grew a look of determination. "Magikarp, use Water Gun one more time!"

Magikarp shot one more trail of water, landing a critical hit and knocking Geodude out.

"Roark's Geodude is unable to battle! The challenger wins this round!"

"Great job Magikarp!" Dipper praised the fish Pokemon as it flopped around happily. He walked over and poured water on it from a Fresh Water he had in his backpack. "Restores your hit points, and keeps you healthy!"

"Good job! Now for my next Pokemon!" Roark said as he recalled his Geodude. He took out another Pokeball and tossed it. "Go, Onix!"

Out from the Pokeball came a large, long snake Pokemon made of chunky abstract boulders. The head had two eyes and a mouth, a spike on top, and the Pokemon had no signs of hands, feet, arms or legs, but the boulders kept getting smaller and smaller the closer it got to the tail.

"Now see if you stand a chance!" Roark said. "Onix use Bind!" Onix wrapped it's tail around Magikarp, but Magikarp slipped right out of Onix's grasp, sending Magikarp flying up to Onix's face.

"Now Magikarp! Use Splash!" Dipper commanded.

"Splash doesn't do anything, you know." Roark said.

"Hmm…" Dipper examined the situation before having an idea. "Magikarp! Use Splash on Onix's eyes!" Magikarp flopped onto Onix's head and slapped its tail into Onix's eyes, blinding it for a little bit.

"What did you do? Onix can't see!" Roark said.

"Precisely! Magikarp, use another Water Gun!" Magikarp tried shooting out a trail of water, but nothing came out. "What's wrong?" Dipper looked at the Pokedex.

Magikarp

Water Gun: Out of Power Points!

"Oh no! No I can't beat Onix!" Dipper looked frightened as Magikarp sit before Onix.

"Ha! A flaw in your plan! Onix! Use Tail Whip right in front of you!" Onix swung its tail down on to Magikarp. Upon lifting its tail up, Magikarp was knocked out.

"Magikarp return!" Dipper recalled the fish Pokemon. "Excellent job, buddy. We got one down." He took out another Pokeball. "Starly won't be of much use here, so go Chimchar!" Dipper tossed out a Pokeball and out came Chimchar.

"A fire type Pokemon? That won't do much against Onix! Onix use Rock Throw!" Roark commanded.

"Dodge it Chimchar!" Dipper commanded. Chimchar tried to run out of the way, but to no avail. Chimchar was crushed by the falling rock. The rock vanished as if it were a hologram, and Chimchar weakly climbed out of the small indent left by the rock.

"That's it Chimchar! Use Mach Punch!" Chimchar jumped up with a glowing fist and smashed Onix in the head. Onix, feeling like it was in terrible pain, fell to the ground unconscious.

"Roark's Onix is unable to battle! The challenger wins this round!

"Great job Chimchar!" Dipper said.

"Now for my final Pokemon." Roark said, taking one more Pokeball. "Go Cranidos!" Roark tossed the Pokeball and out came Cranidos, ready for battle.

"Chimchar, use Mach Punch again!" Dipper commanded. Chimchar's fist glowed once again.

"Oh no you don't! Cranidos! Use Headbutt!" Cranidos rammed into Chimchar, sending it flying.

"Oh no! Chimchar!" Chimchar landed on the ground, then tried to get up.

"Use Pursuit, Cranidos!" Cranidos, now glowing purple and black, rammed into Chimchar again, sending it flying in to a wall.

"Now finish it with Rock Smash!" Roark commanded. He then noticed that Chimchar wasn't in the hole in the wall anymore, but rather in front of Dipper. Cranidos rammed into Chimchar again, this time punch it with both fists, sending Chimchar smack into the ground.

"No Chimchar! You can do this, please get up!" Dipper cried. "I believe in you!"

As soon as those words left Dipper's mouth, Chimchar got up and opened its eyes, but before Dipper could say a command, Chimchar began to glow white, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's it doing?!" Mabel called from the sidelines.

"It's… evolving!" Dipper said.

Chimchar grew bigger in size, and when the glowing subsided, the new Pokemon had a longer tail with a flame on the end, blue markings and stripes on its body, blue rings around its eyes with red bottoms of the circles, darker orange hair, and dark orange palms with tan fingers and tan toes.

"Chimchar! You evolved into Monferno!" Dipper cried with happyness. "Use Mach Punch!" Monferno's fist glowed white, and with full force, smashed its fist in to Cranidos's face, sending it smashing into a wall, creating a dust cloud. When the dust subsided, Cranidos was knocked out.

"Roark's Cranidos is unable to battle! The Gym Leader has no more Pokemon and thus the challenge is awarded to Dipper the challenger!"

Dipper ran over and hugged Monferno. "We did it buddy! We won!" Monferno returned the hug, very satisfied with the battle. Dipper recalled Monferno as Roark walked over to him.

"Excellent work out there! You're a strong trainer, and the fact that you show love for your Pokemon is a good thing. Remember that." Roark said.

"Thanks, Roark." Dipper replied.

"Now you can have this, the Coal Badge." Roark handed the badge to Dipper. It looked like a flat, gray Pokeball with a rounded top half but a half-hexagon shaped bottom half.

"Yes! I just got the Coal Badge!" Dipper held up the badge in victory. "Now I can use the move Rock Smash outside of battle right?"

"Right. I hope you do well on your journey." Roark said. "It will be a long one, and each new Gym Leader gets tougher and tougher, but if you believe in your Pokemon, you can accomplish anything."

Dipper met up with Soos and Mabel in the lobby of the Gym.

"Great battle, dude!" Soos said, fist-pumping Dipper.

"Nice one Dipper! You're one step closer to completing your journey!" Mabel congratulated her brother.

"I saw the whole battle on TV."

The group turned around to see…

"Wendy!" Dipper said. Wendy, the only other employee of the Mystery Shack, was in Sinnoh.

"I felt like stopping by. I haven't been here in years." Wendy looked around the lobby. "It's a lot nicer than the last time I was in this room."

"Wendy, when did you go on your journey?" Mabel asked.

"A few years ago. I got like, 1 badge then gave up. This one," Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out a dusty, rusted Coal Badge. "I felt like returning here to see what you guys were up to."

"Nice! How's Gruncle Stan doing?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah how's Mister Pines?" Soos asked.

"He's fine. He said he needed to go somewhere but I have no idea where he went. Mystery Shack is gonna be closed for a bit so I thought why not show up here." Wendy replied. "I didn't come alone, though."

"Who came with you?" Dipper asked.

"This new sleazebag Pokemon trainer," Wendy opened the Gym's doors and pulled in Robbie, Dipper's secondary arch rival.

"But I thought you broke up." Dipper said, hiding his shock that Robbie was in Sinnoh.

"We did, but he followed me onto the plane." Wendy said.

"I didn't follow you!" Robbie said. "I bought a plane ticket and happened to be on the same plane in the same section in the seat next to you." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, he doesn't have any badges, he only has 1 Pokemon, and he honestly doesn't know what to do."

"So you're both sticking with us?" Dipper asked.

"Nah, I'm just helping him get his start in the region, then I might head home. I'll probably be in Oreburgh for a bit, we still have to rent rooms at the Pokemon Center, but we'll see you guys around." Wendy and Robbie left the Gym.

"Nice to see old faces here in Sinnoh." Dipper said. "I'm kinds homesick."

"Aw Dipper it's okay." Mabel said. "You have me and Soos and Wendy and Robbie and your Pokemon! You even saw Gideon and Pacifica and Deuce! Even if they are rivals they are still home in a way."

"Yeah you're right." Dipper replied. "Anyway, are you guys going to challenge the Gym?"

"Yeah, we will eventually." Soos said.

"It probably won't be for a while, so why don't you head back to Jubilife City and rest there?" Mabel suggested. "We'll meet up with you as soon as we can!"

"Okay guys, see you soon." Dipper left the Gym and waved goodbye, heading back toward the Oreburgh Gate.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**FINALLY got this chapter done! Took forever! Anyway, Wendy and Robbie will make cameos here and there, so that is how I included them, and also, the first evolution for a protagonist! I don't count Pacifica as a protagonist… yet ;). Anyways, expect more from the Pines kids and Soos in the exciting story of Gravity Falls: Sinnoh Adventure!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	8. Chapter 7

**I apologize for no roster last chapter, I was pressed for time. Now on to Chapter 7 where we get done with the second half of the Jubilife Arc and start the Floroma Arc! Nothing else to say except enjoy the story and don't forget to review your thoughts!**

**Now on with the show!**

_Chapter 7: Floroma Town, Here We Come!_

Dipper had traveled out of the Oreburgh Gate alone, as Mabel and Soos were still in Oreburgh City awaiting their Gym Challenges. He had acquired his Coal Badge with little ease, and even evolved his Chimchar into Monferno. It was almost evening when Dipper made it back through Route 207 and into Jubilife City. He was tuckered out, and he forgot to stop at the Pokemon Center in Oreburgh, so he quickly rushed to Jubilife's Pokemon Center to heal.

He exited the center and was heading North toward Floroma Town before he noticed some people blocking the North exit, and one of them was Professor Rowan.

"That's Professor Rowan, and that's Pacifica! And those two other guys look like the guy I saw on the night I caught Magikarp, the one who tried to steal my Pokemon!" Dipper said to himself. "They might be in trouble."

Dipper quickly ran over to the 4 people.

"Professor Rowan! Pasifica! Are you in trouble?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, we kind of are." Pacifica said. "These guys are trying to steal Professor Rowan's research on Pokemon Evolution, and they won't let us leave!"

"Just give us this research, in the name of **Team Galactic!**" one of the men yelled.

"Team Galactic is their name? Huh, I thought it was something else." Dipper said.

"Dipper, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but can you team up with me in a double-battle and take down these two fashion losers in gray over here?" Pacifica asked.

"I'd be happy to." Dipper said with a smile of determination. "Let's do this!"

"We may be Grunts, but we will best you in battle!" Grunt 1 said. "Like you're any important trainer, we'll crush you! Go Zubat!" Grunt 1 toseed out a Pokeball revealing Zubat.

"Go Wurmple!" Grunt 2 said, tossing a Pokeball, revealing a little red worm Pokemon with some red spikes on it and a white belly and yellow eyes.

"Go Furfrou!" Pacifica tossed out a Pokeball, revealing her Furfrou. "Let's win this with style!"

"Go Starly!" Dipper tossed a Pokeball, revealing Starly, stars bursting from it. "We can do this!"

"You have a Shiny Starly? When did you get that?" Pacifica asked.

"First day of my journey. Starly, Wing Attack on Wurmple!" Dipper commanded. Starly's wings glowed white as Starly flew towards Wurmple, slamming into it, knocking it out in one hit. "It's super effective!"

"You little runt!" Grunt 2 recalled his Wurmple. "This Pokemon is trash, and now I'm all out!"

"Zubat, Leech Life on Furfrou!" Grunt 1 commanded. Zubat shot a little dart out of its mouth toward Furfrou, which landed a hit and drained a little bit of Furfrou's hit points, returning those hit points to Zubat.

"Oh Furfrou! Your stupid Zubat ruined my Furfrou's looks! Furfrou use Thundershock!" Furfrou glowed a bright, vibrant yellow before shooting a few bolts of electricity at Zubat, knocking it out in one hit.

"What?! No!" Grunt 1 recalled his Zubat. "I'm supposed to be good at this!"

"No matter! We'll just inform the boss of this, then your precious research will be in our hands." Grunt 2 said. "In the name of Team Galactic!" The two Galactic Grunts ran off toward into Route 203 toward Ravaged Path and Floroma Town.

"I must thank you two for-" Professor Rowan was surprised to see a third Grunt come from nowhere. He grabbed at Professor Rowan's briefcase and yanked it out of his hands.

"Guys! I got the research! I got the-" Grunt 3 was surprised with 2 large trails of water that hit him, knocking the suitcase out of his hands and into Rowan's, and sending him flying straight into the other Grunts, who were about to enter Ravaged Path.

Dipper, Pacifica, and Professor Rowan turned to see Soos with his Piplup who learned Water Gun, and Mabel riding a Bibarel, a bigger Bidoof that stood on its hind legs, had white eyes with a tan line around them, and a large black tail with tan markings on it. Bibarel was clearly an evolved form of Bidoof, and it had used Water Gun as well, now being a dual Normal Type and Water Type Pokemon.

"That's how you do it, Bibarel!" Mabel cheered, patting Bibarel on the head.

"Great job, Piplup!" Soos said, petting Piplup.

"Mabel? Soos? When did you guys get here?" Dipper asked. Mabel got off of Bibarel.

"We just finished our Gym Challenges and got here as fast as we could." Mabel answered. "Wendy is still making sure Robbie is ready to try for his first badge." She recalled Bibarel, and Soos recalled Piplup.

"Yeah, we wanted to watch them, but Roark had to go into the Oreburgh Mines to do something." Soos said. "Anyway, I went before Mabel and won in only a few seconds, thanks to Piplup." Soos held out a fresh Coal Badge. "Mabel used Turtwig, but it got knocked out. Resorting to Bidoof, well, Bidoof evolved in the battle, and she won in seconds."

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Mabel said, obviously exited. Professor Rowan cleared his throat, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"As I was saying, I thank you both, Dipper and Pacifica, for aiding me in the time of need." Rowan said. "This research is vital to me, and if those Team Galactic goons get their hands on it, it could be disastrous."

"Team Galactic? Are those the guys in weird outfits and have the golden G's on them?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, Mabel. They're very bad news." Pacifica said. "I'd say stay away from them, but who cares if you're with them or not." Pacifica smirked and walked off toward Floroma. "Oh, Dipper. Good, uh… Battling."

"Uh, thanks." Dipper replied. Pacifica walked off toward Floroma. "Take care Professor Rowan!"

"You too Pacifica!" Rowan turned to the group. "I'll be heading back to my lab. Oh, how are your Pokedex's coming?" Everyone pulled out their Pokedex's. Professor Rowan browsed through each of them.

"Hmm, this is filled a little more than I thought. I didn't expect you to meet so many new Pokemon already! This will aid in my research." Professor Rowan headed off toward Sandgem Town. "Have a good journey!"

"Thanks Professor Rowan!" they called out.

The group had advanced back toward Ravaged Path. With Rock Smash on hand, they now were able to make the cave more accessible to get around. Mabel taught Rock Smash to her Bibarel, Dipper taught it to Monferno, and Soos couldn't teach it to any of his current Pokemon.

Dipper sent out his Monferno and asked it to use Rock Smash. Monferno clumped its fists together and smashed on the rocks, crumbling them into pieces.

"Finally we can get to Floroma Town!" Dipper said. "Let's hurry!"

"Oh Dipper, I never asked, where is the next Gym?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, lil' dude, where is it?" Soos asked. Dipper checked his map of Sinnoh.

"Well, it says there's a Gym in a place called Eterna City. Says its North-East of Floroma, past the Eterna Forest." Dipper answered them. "I guess that's where we'll go next!"

Dipper put away his map and the group exited the Ravaged Path through an entrance ahead, one step closer to Floroma Town.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**I did it! I finally did it! I went through hell to write this! It took hours! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I'll get the next one done soon. This chapter ended on Page 50. 50 Page milestone!**

**Dipper: 1 Badge - Monferno, Starly*, Magikarp**

**Mabel: 1 Badge - Turtwig, Bibarel**

**Soos: 1 Badge - Piplup, Shinx**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	9. Chapter 8

**The first part of the three part Season Finale! Oh god I stayed up all night to write this one. I almost spelled write as right at that point. That's how tired I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The characters will catch new Pokemon soon! PS I kept spelling Floaroma as Floroma. Sorry guys. After the third part, I will take a break from this story to work on other things and I will resume it later.**

**Now on with the show, and enjoy part one of the Season Finale!**

_Chapter 8: The Valley Windworks Predicament! Part 1_

The group, after traversing Route 204, finally made it to Floaroma Town. A town they were hoping to visit, they saw it was covered in vibrant flowers of red, yellow, and blue colors. The town was small, only big enough to house 40 to 45 people, but it was by far the prettiest town in the region they had seen so far.

Immediately, the three went to heal at the Pokemon Center and rent rooms for the night, thinking they would be in the town for a while. Dipper and Mabel decided to explore the town, but noticed Soos had not come with them.

"Soos, come on! It's a great day out, we could catch new Pokemon!" Dipper said, smiling.

"I'll catch up with you dudes in a minute, I have to make a phone call." Soos said. Dipper and Mabel shrugged, then ran off into the flowery fields of Floaroma, hoping to encounter many new Pokemon. As soon as they left, Soos dialed a number, looking at the card he had received at Lake Verity days ago.

"Hello?" Cyrus picked up.

"Hey man, I think I've decided. Let's do this thing!" Soos said. "I don't think I can join you quite yet, I still have a journey to go on."

"That's fine. Come to Lake Verity any time you need to, and we'll discuss our plan to get to the legendary Pokemon." Cyrus said. "I'll send supplies to you when I can."

Dipper and Mabel decided to just take a break from their journeys, relaxing in the flowers with their Pokemon. While the Pokemon ran around and played in the flowers, Dipper and Mabel discussed their adventure plan.

"Like I've said, the second Gym is in Eterna City." Dipper said.

"I wonder what the city is like." Mabel wondered. Dipper pulled out his map.

"Well, according to my map, the city itself is moderately sized, but is the second most "green-thumb" town in Sinnoh, just behind Floaroma Town." Dipper said. "You can enter the town from Route 205 from the West and Route 211 from the East. It's connected to the Southern Cycling Road, a large bridge above Route 206 that people use to bicycle toward Oreburgh City, it has Cycle Shop for people to buy said bicycles, it has hotels, so that's good. It has a home of the famous "Underground Man," wonder what his deal is. Also, this town has ties to Sinnoh's past, its creation, and even before it was created."

"That city sounds huge." Mabel said. "It probably holds a gazillion people."

"Actually, it only has an estimated population of 105 people." Dipper said. "But it's still a big city. We could do some observing of the town and its knowledge of Sinnoh's history, then we could try and get the badge there."

"I guess, but learning sounds boring." Mabel said.

"Oh come on Mabel, just deal with it. It will be a great experience for us on our journeys!" Dipper put his map away. "I mean, this journey won't last forever. We have until we take on the Pokemon League. Then we just head back to Gravity Falls."

"Yeah, but we get to play with our Pokemon friends." Mabel smiled, petting Turtwig who had just ran over, holding a berry. It dropped the berry in Mabel's hand and ran off.

"Oh cool, a berry!" Mabel examined the yellow-pink banana shaped berry that Turtwig had given her. Dipper pulled out a small little book he had found in the drawer of the Jubilife hotel way back then.

"It says in this book that that berry is called a Nanab Berry. Kinda funny how its pretty much banana spelled backwards." Dipper said. "It's not meant to be eaten by Pokemon normally, and must be mashed up or baked into Poffins to be eaten. Wonder what Poffins are."

Just then, Soos ran right over to them.

"Hey dudes! I'm ready to go!" Soos said. "Where do we go next?" Dipper once again pulled out his map.

"According to my map, there's a small wind powered factory to the East of here past Route 205, called the Valley Windworks. We might as well stop there before heading off into the Eterna Forest." Dipper said. He put away his map, recalled his Pokemon, and headed off. Mabel recalled her Pokemon, and she and Soos followed.

They had entered Route 205, heading toward the Valley Windworks, when they saw six people up ahead. Two of them were Galactic Grunts, one was a little girl, one was Pacifica, one was Deuce, and one was Gideon. The group headed over. Everyone turned to see them.

"What's everyone doing here?" Dipper asked. He noticed the Galactic Grunts guarding a bridge that lead North to the Eterna Forest.

"These pip squeaks were trying to go into the Eterna Forest! That's Galactic territory." Grunt 1 said. The little girl turned to the group.

"I've asked so many people to please help my dad, but nobody will!" the girl cried.

"What did we miss?" Soos asked.

"Well, these stupid Galactic weirdoes won't let anyone go to the Eterna Forest." Pacifica said.

"They've taken over the Valley Windworks." Deuce said.

"And they have this girls father trapped inside." Gideon said.

"Please, you have to help me!" the girl said.

"I'll check it out. Mabel and Soos, you stay here. I'll report back with anything." Dipper said. He walked past everyone toward the Valley Windworks.

As soon as he arrived, he was immediately greeted with a breeze. Their were many powered-down windmills, a stream running nearby, many trees, a golden tree, and a patch of grass where Pokemon lived. The building itself was a large red bricked building with a sky dome window above. Dipper noticed a Galactic Grunt guarding the door, most likely not wanting any strangers or by passers get inside. Dipper walked over toward the Grunt, who immediately noticed Dipper approaching.

"Halt! You don't have any business with Team Galactic!" The Grunt stood firmly in front of the door.

"Listen, I need to get in there. I don't know what you guys at Team Galactic are planning, but its nothing good. Just let me in, or get out of here." Dipper reached for a Pokeball. "Or we could battle. Winner gets to go inside." The grunt pulled out a Pokeball.

"You're on! Go Glameow!" The Grunt tossed his Pokeball, revealing a gray cat Pokemon with a spring shaped tail and big white ears.

"Go Starly!" Dipper tossed out a Pokeball revealing Starly, stars bursting from it. "Starly, start with Aerial Ace!" Aerial Ace was a new move Starly recently learned. Starly glowed combinations of red and blue, with white streaks pouring out of it. It shot as fast as a speeding bullet straight into Glameow, sending it flying into the building wall, knocking it out.

"Wow, that was fast!" The grunt recalled his Pokemon. "Who cares! I'm not letting you in!" The grunt opened the door and went inside, slamming it shut behind him. Dipper walked over and tried opening the door, only to find it was locked.

"That guy must have the key, so I'm pretty much screwed." Dipper said to himself. He walked off back toward the group.

Once Dipper arrived, he found that everyone was sitting a little further away from the Grunts guarding the bridge. He walked over to relay his knowledge of the crime.

"Hey guys." Dipper said, walking over.

"That was fast." Mabel said. "So what's the haps, bro?"

Dipper explained how Team Galactic have locked down the place and that he can't get in without a key, but the guard has the key and they can't get in no matter what.

"Oh no!" the girl cried. "How are we going to save my daddy?"

"Don't worry." Dipper assured the girl. "We'll find a way in." Dipper thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Gideon, I need you to come with me." Although confused, Gideon decided to follow.

The two walked back into Floaroma Town and ventured to the top-left segment of the town, which had a small path between a thicket of leaves and bushes.

"I remember seeing two men standing in front of this spot, but I didn't know if they were Team Galactic or not." Dipper said.

"Hmm, maybe they were, but what importance do they serve?" Gideon asked.

"Well, they must have an extra key if they needed to get back inside to report information." Dipper said.

"So we just have to-" Gideon started.

"**Steal the key!**"They both said in unison. "But how?" Gideon asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Dipper said. He pulled out a Pokeball. "We battle them for it."

The two of them walked through the small path into a massive, and I mean MASSIVE field of nothing but flowers. It could be considered a garden of primary colors. Many trees bordered the edges of the garden, and their was a small home to the right side with a gold tree next to it. Although there was no grassy patches here, Pokemon still roamed the flowers, such as Bidoof and Starly, and even Budew. In front of the entrance, just up a few steps, were two Galactic Grunts, harassing a man that was holding little glass jars filled with an orange-brown colored clear substance, but it gave off a sweet aroma. Dipper sniffed.

"It smells like… honey?" Dipper's voice was heard by the grunts. They quickly turned to face the intruders.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" Grunt 1 said.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" Grunt 2 said.

Dipper and Gideon looked at each other, before looking back at the Grunts and pulling out Pokeballs.

"We demand a challenge!" Gideon said.

"Winner gets the key to the Valley Windworks!" Dipper said. "I'm take on Grunt 1. Gideon, you take on Grunt 2!"

"My pleasure! Go Marshtomp!" Gideon tossed his Pokeball revealing a bigger version of Mudkip that stood on 2 legs, it had long flippers for arms, and it was a light blue color with a black Mohawk looking fin on top. Grunt 2 sent out a Wurmple, and while those two battled, Dipper readied his Pokemon.

"Go Stunky!" Grunt 1 tossed a Pokeball, revealing a skunk like Pokemon that had dark purple and white fur instead of black and white. Dipper assumed it was a Dark Type or a Poison Type Pokemon.

"Go Starly!" Dipper tossed a Pokeball, revealing Starly, stars bursting from it.

"Well, this is it." Dipper thought. "I can't lose this, or else we may never have a chance of restoring the Valley Windworks to peace, and saving that girls father!"

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**YES! IT'S DONE! I have had SO MANY interruptions with this chapter, and honestly I need a break. Chapter 8 marks the beginning of the three part Season Finale (Not Series Finale) of Gravity Falls: Sinnoh Adventure, and Chapters 9 and 10 will make up the last two parts. This chapter ended on Page 57. No roster right now as there were no major team updates.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've had a little bit of writers block, but I'm back for a new chapter, the Second Part of the Season Finale! Dipper and Gideon have taken on two Galactic Grunts who hold the key to the Valley Windworks, but only the winner may successfully enter the building itself. I'm not going to ask that cliché question of 'Will they succeed?'… oh wait I just did. Anyway, this will hopefully be the most epic chapter of Season 1… next to what I have planned for Chapter 10.**

**Anyway, on with the show, and enjoy Part 2 of the Season Finale!**

_Chapter 9: The Valley Windworks Predicament! Part 2_

As Gideon battled Grunt 2, Dipper still had to completer his battle with Grunt 1. Grunt 1 sent out a Stunky, while Dipper sent out Starly. The battles took place in the massive flower garden located behind Floaroma Town.

"Starly! Use Aerial Ace!" Starly glowed red and blue as white streaks poured from it. It shot into Stunky and sent it tumbling back to Grunt 1. It got up weakly, still ready to battle.

"Stunky, use Bite!" Grunt 1 commanded. Stunky dashed over to Starly, attempting to chomp on it.

"Starly, dodge and use Wing Attack!" Starly flew out of the way, and as its wings glowed white, it shot back through Stunky, sending it tumbling back to Grunt 1 knocked out.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Grunt 1 recalled his Pokemon. "Why is it so easy for you Pokemon Trainers?!"

"Well, either I'm a good trainer." Dipper said. "Or the author wants to move on with the plot and not stay in this battle for half a chapter."

"Ugh fine. Hey man, are you-" Grunt 1 turned to talk to Grunt 2 but noticed he had lost his battle as well. Grunt 2 stomped his foot in anger as Gideon recalled Marshtomp, a smug look on his face.

"Well then," Gideon held out his hand. "I guess you owe us the-" The Grunts dashed off back through the path toward the Valley Windworks.

"Dang it!" Dipper said. "There goes our only chance at getting into the Valley Windworks." He recalled Starly. The other man walked over to the two.

"Thank you so much! I appreciate your help!" The man said. The two boys smiled at the man, happy to help (although Gideon had second thoughts).

"No problem sir." Gideon said.

"Yeah, we're happy to help!" Dipper said.

"I wish I could give you boys something as a gift for your help, but I'm afraid I have nothing to offer." The man thought for a second before having an idea. He reached into a satchel he had with him and pulled out jars of honey.

"Those goons or gang members or whatever tried to steal this from me, trying to attract Pokemon with it. You may have some!" He gave 5 jars each to the boys. "I'm sorry if its not much. If you slather this honey on some honey trees, big golden oaks, then after a while, a Pokemon might come and lick the honey!"

"Wow! So this can be used to capture Pokemon?" Gideon asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." The man smiled. "Just go and find out what those people are up too!"

The boys said goodbye and ran off back into the path, but were stopped when the man shouted at them.

"I think you forgot something!" The man tossed an item, and Dipper caught it. "You might need that!" The man walked back toward the house. Dipper looked at the item.

"It's a key to the Valley Windworks!" Gideon said.

"Those Galactic Grunts must have dropped it!" Dipper exclaimed. The two boys dashed off toward the group.

They arrived and Dipper showed them all the key.

"That's great! You can save my dad!" The girl said.

"Let's go!" Mabel said. Everyone got up and dashed towards the Valley Windworks, Dipper in the lead.

They all arrived, all 7 of them, and Dipper shoved the key into the lock and twisted. The door burst open, letting a swift breeze pass by the group. Upon walking in, the building looked bigger than on the outside. There were stacks of books in corners and papers scattered all over the place, most likely from Team Galactics rant. Many Galactic Grunts heard the door open and rushed over, but the group swiftly ignored them. They all dashed to the inner depths of the facility before finding three people. The first was a scientist man with black hair and little glasses. The second and third most likely were from Team Galactic. The second person was a woman who wore a Team Galactic uniform and had red hair. The third person had gray hair and wore a galactic uniform with a lab coat over it.

The woman heard the group approaching and quickly turned to face them. They all had determinant looks on their faces, wanting Team Galactic to abandon their plan. The woman smirked.

"So, you pipsqueaks think you can just waltz in here and stop Team Galactic?" the woman asked sarcastically.

"Oh please, Mars, they couldn't possibly beat us. I mean, we are stronger than a bunch of kids." the gray haired man said, calling the woman Mars.

"Just shut up, Charon." Mars scolded. "You only joined recently, don't think of yourself as some hotshot." Charon quieted down.

"I'll take you down Mars-" Dipper started, but Mabel stepped forward.

"No Dipper, let me handle this." Mabel took out a Pokeball. "Mars, I challenge you to a battle. If you win, we all leave, but if I win, you and the rest of Team Galactic need to get the heck outta here!" Mars took a Pokeball into her hand.

"Very well then. Go Zubat!" The battle initiated as Mars tossed out a Pokeball revealing Zubat.

"Go Turtwig!" Mabel tossed out a Pokeball revealing Turtwig. "I'm not going to lose this! Let's do this Turtwig!"

"Zubat! Leech Life!" Zubat launched a small stinger at Turtwig.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Mabel commanded. Turtwig jumped out of the way and fired crescent moon shaped sharp leaves from its body, which came into contact with Zubat but it wasn't very effective.

"Zubat use Astonish!" Mars commanded. Zubat simply rammed into Turtwig, making it flinch.

"Turtwig! Shake it off and use Headbutt!" Turtwig rammed its head straight into Zubat, sending it flying back to Mars knocked out.

"Ugh, return!" Mars recalled her Pokemon and pulled out another Pokeball. "Go Purugly!" She tossed the Pokeball revealing a bigger Glameow, but was now gray and white, and it gained a LOT of weight.

"That cat is overfed." Mabel joked, still perky as ever. She grew a serious look once more. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig shot more leaves from its body toward Purugly.

"Dodge it and use Faint Attack!" Purugly jumped out of the way… somehow, and glowed black before disappearing. While invisible, it rammed into Turtwig, who was surprised and was sent flying back to Mabel. It got up weakly, but had its head held high.

"Go Potion!" Mabel sprayed a Potion on Turtwig, who felt rejuvenated.

"Huh, who wastes a turn healing Pokemon?" Mars got a determined look in her eyes. "Purugly, use Fury Swipes!" Purugly ran towards Turtwig and scratched at it with its claws. Turtwig managed to dodge a few but was hit hard.

"Come on Turtwig! You can still fight!" Mabel said, seeing Turtwig lying in front of her. "I believe in you!"

As those words left Mabel's mouth, Turtwig began to glow a bright white and gre bigger in size. Everyone gasped.

"Turtwig! You're evolving!" Mabel exclaimed.

When the glowing subsided, Turtwig was now a bigger turtle, having a fully yellow shell cover its back to the tip of its tail and top of its head. On the shell were two bushes adjacent to each other.

"Mabel! Turtwig evolved into Grotle!" Dipper exclaimed, checking the Pokedex.

"Yes! Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Grotle shot double the amount of leaves from its body, all of them faster than Turtwig's attack. They all struck hard on Purugly, who toppled over on to its back, knocked out.

"No! Not my Purugly!" Mars recalled her Pokemon. She put her Pokeballs away, seeing as how she had lost the battle. Mabel recalled Grotle, smiling a victory smile. However, Mars had one more trick up her sleeve. She pulled out a remote, smirking.

"I suggest everyone gets out of here." Mars said. The group ran out, the scientist man following. Charon and the Galactic Grunts took a different route outside, followed by Mars.

As soon as everyone was outside, everyone looked shocked to see nothing happened. The Galactic Grunts, Charon, and Mars walked around the corner of the building. Mars pushed the button. Everyone winced…

Nothing happened.

"Well that was anti-climactic-" Dipper's words were halted as the Valley Windworks exploded. Millions of bricks showered over the cliffs and into the water, broken glass and metal scattered everywhere, a large puff of smoke accompanied the large explosion.

Everyone was shocked to see the massive, most important power supply for the Sinnoh Region, be completely demolished. The group from Team Galactic laughed. The scientist hugged the little girl.

"Dad!" the little girl cried, tears coming from her eyes.

"I know sweetie. I know." the scientist held her close. Dipper got up to face the Galactic Group as soon as the explosion subsided, only to find they had ran off toward Floaroma Town. The group followed.

They saw them all stopped in front of Floaroma Town. Dipper caught up to them.

"What are you staring at?" Dipper looked at Floaroma Town, and his eyes widened and he got a scared look in his eyes. Once everyone in the group arrived, they all looked freaked out.

Floaroma City was on fire, burning down in to ashes. The sky turned red, smoke filled the air, and all hope seemed lost.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Well, that was a shocker wasn't it? Epic plot twist! So yeah, Turtwig evolved, so yeah, the Valley Windworks exploded, so yeah, Floaroma Town is burning, but all this will come to an end in Chapter 10, the Finale of Season 1, so read on!**

**Dipper: 1 Badge Monferno, Starly*, Magikarp**

**Mabel: 1 Badge Grotle, Bibarel**

**Soos: 1 Badge Piplup, Shinx**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, here we go. I'm going to jump straight into this chapter, as we have reached the final part of the Season Finale! I hope you enjoyed this season as much as I enjoyed writing it. I promise that Season 2 will begin soon after this, but I need a break.**

**Now, on with the show, and enjoy Part 3 of the Season Finale!**

_Chapter 10: The Valley Windworks Predicament! Finale_

Dipper and the group stared in horror as Floaroma Town was burning in front of them. People were screaming, and a few were on fire. The buildings were missing parts of them, and were heavily ablaze.

Dipper turned to the Galactic Group, but noticed they had somehow disappeared. He guessed they made a run for it. He turned back to his group to set up a plan.

"Okay guys, we have to put out this fire. If you have a Water-Type Pokemon, or a Pokemon that knows a Water-Type move, send it out now." Dipper sent out Magikarp, Mabel sent out Bibarel, Soos sent out Piplup, Gideon sent out Marshtomp, Pacifica sent out a gray fish Pokemon with blue fins, called Feebas, and Deuce sent out an orange otter looking Pokemon with split tails, called Buizel. The man, who was the girl's father, simply said he wanted to protect his daughter, and they both stayed outside the town.

"Then we are set! Let's do this!" All of them ran out in to the town, ready to put out the buildings. Dipper was about to command Magikarp to use Water Gun before he noticed someone else putting out a burning building. He looked over to see Wendy and Robbie. Wendy had a blue turtle Pokemon with wing like things on its head and a tail, called Wartortle. Robbie had a baby blue crocodile like Pokemon with red spikes and a yellow V going across its belly, called Totodile. Both of them noticed Dipper.

"Dipper! What the heck happened here?!" Wendy said as Wartortle blasted a stream of water toward the Pokemon Center. "We have to put this fire out! We haven't lost anyone yet, but most of everything is already burned!"

"I'm freaking out man! Totodile, use Water Gun!" Robbie commanded. Totodile shot a stream of water from its mouth at the Poke Mart, which was burning as well.

"Guys, everything will be okay, we just have to stay calm. Everyone in my group is already handling the situation. Dipper said. "Magikarp, Water Gun!"

"Who else is here?" Wendy asked.

"It's me, Mabel, Soos, Gideon, Pacifica, and Deuce. Then you guys showed up, so we have a total of 8 people trying to put out this fire." Dipper turned to see Magikarp repeatedly spraying water at the buildings. "I don't know if we can do this."

"We have to try!" Wendy said, then she commanded Wartortle to use Water Gun on a burning home.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! Everything is on fire! We can't put this out!" Robbie yelled. "Totodile, Water Gun!"

Everyone frantically ran around the burning town, trying to put out the massive fire, most likely set ablaze by Team Galactic. After the Valley Windworks exploded, everything was in peril from the moment the first brick flew off the building.

Mabel rode on her Bibarel into the Floaroma Flower Garden behind Floaroma Town. She commanded Bibarel to use Water Gun many times. Pacifica followed her in, and commanded Feebas to use Water Gun.

"Hey, you copier!" Mabel shouted as Bibarel fired another Water Gun at flaming flowers.

"Who's copying?" Pacifica said as Feebas fired another Water Gun at the only building in the garden, which was, as you guessed, on fire. "I'm just trying to help."

"You purposefully followed me in here!" Mabel said. "I was the only one here before you showed up!"

Both were annoyed at each other, and used Water Gun on each other, whilst putting out the fires that quickly spread across the whole town and garden.

Many people from outside the garden quickly became aware of the fire. The local police were called and were heading to the scene. Professor Rowan was alerted, but simply said he knew that his trainers were there, and they could handle it, saying he believed in them and their Pokemon. Roark the Gym Leader was alerted, along with the other seven gym leaders, but they couldn't go there, as it was either too far or they were busy.

The 8 trainers had made the fire dumb down a high amount, but the fire still raged. Eventually, the trainers' Pokemon had grown tired of firing Water-Type attacks, now needing a Pokemon Center which was currently out of use. Many of the people who lived in Floaroma had been successfully evacuated, and the police arrived on the scene with many Water-Type Pokemon, and were aiding to put out the fire.

The fire died down, and the smoke cleared the air. The sky returned blue, but Floaroma was almost gone. The police began to question the trainers who aided to putting out the fire. They mainly asked Dipper.

"How did this fire start?" a policeman asked.

"Most likely from these guys who call themselves Team Galactic." Dipper answered. "They blew up the Valley Windworks and set the town ablaze."

"Ah, we'll look into that. Thank you for helping." the policeman walked away.

The group proceeded to leave Floaroma for Route 205. The Galactic Grunts were gone, and the group said their farewells.

As Dipper and Mabel and Soos stared off into Route 205, they smiled.

"We're coming for you Team Galactic…" Dipper said.

"And when we find you…" Mable said.

"We're gonna knock you dudes dead!" Soos finished.

"Next time, a new adventure!" Dipper said as they all walked on into Route 205.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Well, Season 1 is done! I will update with Chapter 11 soon, but for now, I hope you enjoyed, and the updates will come soon.**

**Stay Tuned! And have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanza!**

**~087-B**


	12. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Kwanza! I decided to surprise you all by beginning Season 2 on Christmas Day! It's my Christmas present to all of you wonderful people who have enjoyed my story and supported it with reviews and views and such.**

**Now, on with the show, and enjoy the first chapter of Season 2!**

_Chapter 11: The Eterna Forest!_

The group had successfully departed Floaroma Town into Route 205. After Team Galactic most likely made an arson crime of setting Floaroma Town on fire, the group was worried of what was to come. They continued to traverse the Route 205 path, going across a few mountainsides, across bridges, and through grassy patches, until they finally stopped at a small path entrance between two trees. A sign was next to the entrance.

"Well, here we are!" Dipper said, reading the sign. "This is the entrance to the Eterna Forest."

"So we can finally go to Eterna City?" Mabel asked.

"Yes Mabel." Dipper answered. "We can finally go to Eterna City and battle for the next badge."

"You dudes did great putting out the fire. I tried too but Piplup got tired." Soos said.

"Well, we all tried putting it out. All I know is Floaroma Town will be fine, it will be rebuilt soon." Dipper said. "Now let's go!" They all entered the path.

Immediately the group found themselves submerged in a massive thicket of trees. There were barely any open areas in the canopy of the forest to let light shine through, and the trees were unbearably scattered, making the forest a maze in that of itself. There was a short path that led into a split path, as well as grassy patches scattered all over the place. Wurmple frolocked through the grassy, as well as Budew and a brown rabbit Pokemon called Buneary. Although a dense and confusing Forest, the group refused to just exit and give up their chances of getting to Eterna City. They walked a little bit forward before finding a girl with a green dress and green hair which was braded. She turned to see the group.

"Oh good, trainers!" the woman said, smiling.

"Hello ma'am." Dipper greeted.

"I hope I'm not being a bother, but may I ask for some help?" the woman asked.

"Um, sure ma'am." Dipper replied. "What do you need?"

"I want to get through the Eterna Forest, but I can't do it by myself." the woman said.

"Why can't you?" Mabel asked.

"It's because of these shady Team galactic people I keep hearing about." the woman said. "I don't know what they want, but they must be no good."

"Believe me, they aren't" Dipper said.

"We'll help you, misses dude!" Soos said.

"Oh, thank you!" the woman said, overjoyed. "My name is Cheryl, and I guess I'm your traveling partner!"

"I'm Dipper."

"I'm Mabel!"

"I'm Soos!"

After the introductions, the group continued through the forest, battling a few trainers and collecting a few new Pokedex entries from new Pokemon that were scattered across the forest. Nothing really interesting happened in the forest, leaving the author wondering 'what do I write for this chapter?' So, instead of a long boring sequence of battles, the author decided to add a new mini-story arc that will take place in the Eterna Forest. Dipper pulled out his map.

"It says that at the northern end of the forest, in a deeper area, there is an abandoned old building called the Old Chateau." Dipper said, examining the map.

"Aren't there rumors about that place being haunted?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, there are. They can't be real, can they?" Dipper asked. Mabel was silent. "Right Mabel?"

"Dipper, don't you remember the Dusk To Dawn store back in Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked. "I think the rumors are true."

"Mabel, that was in America. This is Japan, the rumors can't be true." Dipper replied. "Honestly, if they were true, this place should be called Gravity Falls The Second."

The group continued on, until they came to a somewhat oversized rock that was severely cracked and covered in moss. The rock was in a secluded part of the forest and was surrounded by grassy patches. The group was confused for a little while.

"What is this thing?" Dipper asked.

"Is this some kinda hunk of junk modern art piece?" Mabel said jokingly.

"This is the Moss Stone!" Cheryl said.

"What's so important about it?" Soos asked.

"This stone is said to have powers that help Pokemon evolve!" Cheryl explained. "More specifically, the Pokemon Eevee can be taken here to evolve into Leafeon!"

The group proceeded on towards the end of the forest until…

"Hey, Cheryl… I'd like to have a battle." Dipper said.

"Huh? Oh, I don't battle often…" Cheryl said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The group found a large open area in the forest, and the two of them took opposite positions on each end of the field. Dipper pulled out his Pokeball, while Cheryl pulled out her Pokeball.

"Go Starly!" Dipper tossed his Pokeball, revealing Starly, stars bursting from it.

"Go Chansey!" Cheryl tossed her Pokeball, revealing a pink egg shaped Pokemon with an egg in a dark pink pouch on its belly.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Starly glowed red and blue and white streaks came out of it as it rammed forward into Chansey.

"Dodge it and use Egg Bomb!" Cheryl commanded. Chansey jumped out of the way and removed the egg from its pouch. It threw it down on to Starly, causing critical damage. Chansey landed in front of Cheryl, and another egg emerged from its pouch.

"Starly! Get up and use Aerial Ace again!" Starly got up and proceeded to use Aerial Ace, ramming into Chansey and sending it simply jumping back to Cheryl.

"How is that possible? Aerial Ace is a strong move!" Dipper was shocked to see Chansey take very little damage.

"Chansey has a high Defense stat!" Cheryl said. "Chansey, Egg Bomb!" Chansey removed the egg from its pouch and threw it at Starly.

"Starly! Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Starly flew out of the way, and proceeded to use Aerial Ace once more, ramming into Chansey and sending it flying back to Cheryl, knocked out.

"Great job Starly!" Dipper recalled Starly. "I must have landed a critical hit!"

"Good battle, Chansey." Cheryl recalled Chansey. "I guess I need to work on my battle style!"

The group had reached the end of the Eterna Forest, which was a small grove of trees with grassy patches, a few flowers, a picket fence that was blocking a path, and a sandy path indicating the end of the forest.

"Oh thank you for your help!" Cheryl said.

"No problem!" Dipper said.

"I hope we all meet again!" Cheryl said. "Goodbye everyone!" And she left the forest.

The group smiled at one another, finally happy to be at the end of a longish trek. They each followed Cheryl outside of the forest, ready for the excitement of Eterna City, but unbeknown to the evil that lurked in the city.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**There you go, guys! I did it! I started Season 2 successfully! No roster update for now, but I'll try to update often!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back after a bit of a hiatus due to the site being down and writer's block. I've been trying to get done chapters for my other crossover that is now running alongside this one, Ed Edd n' Eddy: Johto Journeys, and I've been wondering how many chapters it will take in this story to get done the Eterna City Arc which will start in this chapter.**

**But enough of my rambling, on with the show!**

_Chapter 12: Reaching Eterna City._

Upon exiting the Eterna Forest, the group were introduced to Route 206, a moderately sized route near Eterna City that had a bridge across a small lake, many grassy areas for Pokemon to hide, and a blocked off path that lead around the Eterna Forest to Route 205. The group walked over to the path and found it blocked by two trees.

"This path goes around the Eterna Forest." Dipper said.

"How do we get past the trees?" Soos asked.

"Maybe we need another HM." Mabel suggested.

"Probably." Dipper said. "Maybe an HM to do with chopping or cutting."

The group walked back to the bridge and crossed it. Upon reaching the other side, they had seen another Honey Tree, this one was actually larger than the previous ones they had encountered. They all walked over to it. While Mabel and Soos had observed the tree, Dipper had an idea. He pulled out some of the honey jars from his backpack.

"Let's try something." Dipper said. He opened a jar of honey and slathered some on the tree.

"Uh dude? What are you doing?" Soos asked, confused.

"Dipper, why are you putting honey on a tree?" Mabel asked, also confused.

"It's something I learned. Here," Dipper tossed a jar of honey to each of them. "Just rub it on the tree." Mabel and Soos looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to rub honey all over the tree bark.

"If my theory is correct," Dipper said. "Then in 6 hours, some wild Pokemon will appear on the tree." Dipper took the honey jars back and put them back into his backpack, but he got a disgusted look on his face. "Ew, let's wash our hands in the lake."

Upon walking a little ways past the Honey Tree, the three finally entered Eterna City. The roads were neatly paved, but the surrounding area was more gravel than grass, most likely due to a large mountain near the West exit to the city. The Pokemon Center was somewhat close to the entrance from Route 206, and the Gym was near the southern exit, which lead to Sinnoh's Cycling Road. In the center of the city rested a large statue of a Pokemon, most likely a Pokemon relating to Sinnoh's creation and ancient lore. The group walked into the Pokemon Center to heal, and they set up reservations on the third floor.

Dipper and Soos felt tired, so they stayed in the room they had rented, and Mabel decided to look around Eterna City. She went over to the Cycling Shop, thinking a bike would be a quick way to get around the Sinnoh Region. However, when she entered, the building was almost empty. Papers were scatted, bikes were tipped, and only a few people remained. Mabel walked over to a man.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mabel asked.

"What do you want, kid?" the man asked, although not sternly.

"What the hey hey happened here?" Mabel asked.

"Some creeps or goons, whatever they were, broke in here a day ago and harassed the owner." the man answered. "His Pokemon was stolen and this place was ransacked. He disappeared after that, probably to try and get his Pokemon back."

"What did the goons look like?" Mabel asked again.

"The goons apparently had blue bowl haircuts and gray outfits." the man replied.

"Team Galactic!" Mabel said under her breath. "Thanks, sir."

Mabel decided maybe this wasn't the best time to buy a bike and exited the store, but she had to find Team Galactic.

She walked to the center of town and saw the large bronze statue resting on a concrete pedestal. She walked over to it and found a plaque with words written on it. However, when she walked closer to the plaque, she noticed that there was no plaque at all. Where the plaque should have been was an old, dirty, rusty piece of bronze bolted on to the pedestal. On it were some words but they were scratched out and blurred. Mabel attempted to read it.

"What is this…" Mabel squinted her eyes to try and read the worn out writing. "The creation of Dia-, the giver of time… In laughter, there is tears… And, likewise - - - -. The same time flows -. - - - the blessing of Dia-." Mabel was confused. What kind of plaque was this?

"What does Dia mean?" Mabel asked herself.

"Dia is Dialga." A voice said. Mabel turned to see Wendy, with Robbie trailing behind her.

"Oh, hey guys." Mabel smiled. "What's up?"

"We just came through the Eterna Forest. Complete bummer maze, though." Wendy said. "Honestly I was hoping a challenging puzzle would happen."

"Well, who knows. We probably haven't explored the whole forest yet." Mabel turned back to the plaque. "What kind of plaque is this?"

"It honors the legendary Pokemon that created Sinnoh, or so they say." Wendy looked up at the statue. "Dialga and Palkia both created Sinnoh." Wendy came over to read the plaque as well but stopped.

"The old plaque is there?" Wendy looked confused. "There should be a new one."

"It looks like it was torn off." Robbie said. "Probably some stupid bird Pokemon."

"Robbie, I don't think a bird Pokemon could have done this." Wendy looked closer at the plaque. "There was a second plaque about Palkia, but that one seems to be gone completely."

"That doesn't seem good." Mabel said. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Honestly, people these days." Wendy said. "Well, I'll be around. See ya." Wendy walked off, while Robbie followed, but he quickly turned and walked back to Mabel.

"Where's Dipper?" Robbie asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mabel asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I was told to give this to him." Robbie handed Mabel an envelope. "Bye." Robbie sprinted back towards Wendy. Mabel looked at the envelope and opened it. Inside was a single piece of paper, with a small box attached to the bottom. Mabel read the paper.

_Dipper,_

_Not many people know me, not even you, but we have met, but only once. You have something to fulfill, and it requires what is in the box. The project is on the brink of sucession, and you are the one variable missing. You will require two gym badges, so get ready for a gym battle. Once you have acquired the badge and HM01, go to the Old Chateau. You should find your next set of instructions there, next to the television._

_Don't screw this up._

_C/_

The rest of the signature was heavily scribbled out. Who was this C person? What did he/she want with Dipper? Mabel took the box of the paper, put the paper back into the envelope, and put it in her pocket. She opened the box, and inside was an orange key. The actual key part that opened the lock was a steel color, while the 'head' of the key was an orange colored Pokemon shaped head. Mabel put the key back into the box and tucked it away inside her pocket, the walked off back to the hotel.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Oh man, I have been waiting to start this arc! This is a custom story arc I made about some C guy who wants to meet with Dipper… If the story is complete and you know who the guy is, no spoilers for anyone who still hasn't finished the story!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


End file.
